


The Natural Order

by InugamiMochi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dark Kylo Ren, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dubious Consent, Expect Lots of Filth, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Knotting, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Masturbation, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other: See Story Notes, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader with A Grey Moral Compass, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InugamiMochi/pseuds/InugamiMochi
Summary: *Full Summary Within*It started with propaganda being blared and handed out in every town on your planet and across the galaxy.  It began with the newly minted Supreme Leader of the First Order who rebranded himself as the Emperor of the Galaxy and sought to establish what he called the Natural Order - That is...the freedom from what he deemed was a dilution of what has been once been the way of life for those of your kind.  Suppressing one’s birth nature was unnatural, trying to govern instincts with non A/B/O laws and moral codes was unnatural.  The handful few alive in the Galaxy with the designation of either Alpha, Beta and Omega should return and embrace who they truly are.A return to the Force for your kind...and all the curses that comes along with such a connection…never have you regretted your heritage as much as you did when you begin to understand exactly what the Emperor had in mind.A Star Wars A/B/O AU featuring Force Sensitive Omega Reader x Alpha Kylo Ren.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 77
Kudos: 383





	1. Author's Warnings

Full Summary:

When you came of age and presented as an Omega, you took the plunge and chose to leave The Sanctuary, the place where you were born and grew up in - the place where there were clear and strict rules that was based on the well established dynamics of those that inherited a designation as either Alpha, Beta or Omega. It just...wasn’t the life for you; to be slotted into a defined role with no hope of making it bearable to your free spirit.

You signed up for the required monthly shipments of suppressants. Built a new life among those that left their designations like you did and lived among those for whom your inheritance was like a curious horror story to them. But for once in your life, even though it was hard work to assimilate and relearn a new way of life, you were happy.

Until...one day, _they_ came and wrecked hell on the life you made for yourself. It started with propaganda being blared and handed out in every town on your planet and across the galaxy. It began with the newly minted Supreme Leader of the First Order who rebranded himself as the Emperor of the galaxy and sought to establish what he called the Natural Order - That is...the freedom from what he deemed was a dilution of what has been once been the way of life for those of your kind. Suppressing one’s birth nature was unnatural, trying to govern instincts with non A/B/O laws and moral codes was unnatural. All those with the designation of either Alpha, Beta and Omega should return and embrace who they truly are.

A return to the Force for your kind...and all the curses that comes along with such a connection…never have you regretted as much as you did when you begin to understand exactly what the Emperor had in mind.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES/WARNINGS:**

This is my first attempt at a fic for SW and in the A/B/O AU and it will take some inspiration as well from Space Dandy, Outlaw Star and Cowboy Bebop, and shows like Firefly and Dark Matter. I have no rhyme or reason for the events I pull from canon, or how I use them for my story. This was meant to be a porn filled story with a bare minimum plot with all the cliches that comes with this trope. We’ll see how that goes though, since my outline is already showing more plot than I anticipated. 

**Please be forewarned now - this story will be graphic, dark and violent. If you have a hint of uneasiness at this warning and at the tags, please turn back now. For those of you brave enough to move forward, please enjoy the ride.**


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It is the task of the First Order to remove the disorder from our own existence, so that civilization may be returned to the stability that promotes progress. A stability that existed under the Empire, was reduced to anarchy by the Rebellion, was inherited in turn by the so-called Republic, and will be restored by us. Future historians will look upon this as the time when a strong hand brought the rule of law back to civilization."
> 
> ―Kylo Ren

### Chapter One

**Outer Rim - Terra Mater III on the outskirts of Taklamakan Outpost**

You tipped your head back just slightly, watching the night sky slowly lighten. Booted feet dangled idly over the ledge you perched on as you watched the sun and moon both rise over the horizon. Watched the planet’s second and much larger moon dip below to greet the world on the other side. To your right, if you squinted hard enough, you could pick out the beautiful green speck of Terra Mater III’s sister planet, Terra Mater I. A small smile of contentment curled your lips as a shooting star zipped across the skies.

In the dim light, you were able to make out the shimmering shadow of Taklamakan Outpost. Could already hear the vendors setting up, even from your very modest dwelling on the outskirts of the trading town. A comforting racket - doors banging open, stalls being erected, and the residents already bickering noisily with each other. 

In this moment of transition, you let go for a brief moment, all the worries and fears that weighed on you lately. For now, it was enough to be grateful to just simply exist. To be alive and aware. And forget that with another new day dawning, that a new day meant another hard day of labor to scrape by a barely tolerable living.

Flexing your cold and stiff fingers and inhaling in the dry, chilled air deeply into your lungs; you sent a quick internal wish to the stars to survive the day and to be able return to see this sight again tomorrow. Then getting to your feet, you scrambled off the roof of the dwelling you shared with 2 others to get ready for another day of mining. 

Long ago, Terra Mater III had once been a fruitful and lush planet. Overgrown with rainforests and volcanoes. But according to the verbal stories passed down, the planet experienced a collision with a large asteroid that knocked the planet off it’s rotation and upset the delicate balance that kept the seasons temperate. Now Terra Mater III was a nearly all barren, cold desert planet with pockets of oases scattered sparsely around. The only bits of vegetation left were waxy and prickly. And the days, even with the sun at its zenith, still held a chill of the night that never seemed to completely fade away. However, despite being on the Outer Rim, the planet held many bustling outposts for the convenience of the travelers, dealers and other unsavory characters that came for the planet’s only worthwhile resource. 

Orichalcum and Iridium. 

Intensely strong metals mined from the constant asteroids and comets that bombarded the planet due to its extreme location on the Outer Rim. Prized and highly sought out metals that made its best use as weapons or ship parts. Most of the clients you took commissions from were just dealers looking to haul what they could back to make a quick fortune in trade. The demand for these metals have always been modest. The occurrence of these metals were on the rarer side and it could take several deposits before a decent haul could be traded in. Valuable as it was, sometimes the labor and reliance on luck made the metals onerous to deal in.

For the past week or two though, you’ve noted a sudden spike in demands for the metals.

By the First Order.

By the Supreme Leader and self proclaimed Emperor of the Galaxy.

Every little gram and ounce that could be mined, they’ve dropped a pretty hefty reward for. Every valuable resource and material was required for the First Order to rebuild the tattered remains of the broken civilization left behind by the reckless Resistance. All loyal subjects of the Emperor were called upon to assist with the noble efforts of rebuilding a unified Empire. An Empire that will usher in a new era of peace and prosperity previously unknown...Or so the propaganda declared.

All this went over your head. 

It didn’t matter who the customer was or what their reason was. It didn’t matter whose pockets paid your measly wages. Your main and only concern really, was simply to trek out into the unforgiving desert with your party in search of potential deposits to mine and bring back what meager finds you could get in exchange for credits for food and rent. The identities of the clients mattered little since you naively thought it impacted you so little. And why should it? At the end of the day, you were a little nobody, living on the outskirts of an outpost, mining to scrape a barely tolerable living.

And your troublesome heritage mattered even less to you and to a town that cared far more about how many credits they could exchange in a day. Here on Terra Mater III, credits talked and held more power than anything else, with the exception of a blaster to the head.

You squeezed yourself into the bathroom, uncaring that it was occupied. “Talon, is Caio awake yet?” You asked, peering at the female Ctarl-Ctarl with a smile as you shared the only bathroom’s sink together. 

Talon ran a clawed hand through her chestnut locks and huffed as she spit out the rinse from her mouth. “Yeah, he’s been gone while you were up stargazin’. Should be back after first light though with a new contract.” Her tufted tail lazily swished back and forth. “Nerfherder better bring back a decent commish, I’m tired of being able to only afford grains to eat. I want meat for dinner tonight.”

You nodded, the resident Zabrak was always on the go looking for contracts. Although you suspect that he rather enjoyed using his fearsome tattoos and horns to simply intimidate otherworlders for amusement as well. “Ok then, I’ll get breakfast started and you can get the gear ready. I’ve got a good feeling about today’s haul.”

Like clockwork, Caio returned with the party’s contract token. A modest request for 30 grams of Orichalcum and Iridum, each, in return for 350 credits. 

Talon gave a displeased feline hiss as her pupils dilated in annoyance. Her pointed ears twitched back. “That’s all you got for being gone for 3 kriffing hours?” Her tufted tail flicked agitatedly as she cracked her knuckles. “That’s barely enough for 3 days of food.” 

“We’d have more if you didn’t eat so much.” Caio dryly observed as adjusted his gear and double checked his rations and water supply. He checked his blaster and holstered it to his hip.

“I’m a growing Ctarl-Ctarl, I need all the food I can get out here. Look at me, “ She pointed a finger to her toned stomach, “I’m all skin and bones!”

He snorted and muttered inaudibly, “If you’re growing, then it must be sideways.”

“What did you say?”

“Okay, break it up you two.” You pushed the bristling Ctarl-Ctarl out the door first. “We’re wasting the light and unlike you two, a Terran like me has a much harder time not freezing to death out in the Wastes. So come on. Let’s get this mission over with. The sooner we get this done, the sooner you can go eat.”

Caio blew a long suffering sigh and followed after his two companions, dark amber eyes glancing furtively around. One can never be too suspicious around here, especially with the noticeable increase of First Order soldiers and sympathizers lurking about lately. He slanted a look at the two females chatting animatedly ahead of him before turning his gaze back towards the outpost. A hand curled over his blaster protectively as he bared his sharp teeth in a sinister smile at a trio of shifty looking Terrans that tried to trail after them. Watched in cold amusement as they hesitated and scurried back to the town like rats.

Come what may, his first duty was the protection of his party.

The three of you slogged through the sands, backs turned towards the rising sun. The moment the first rays made the world shimmer blindingly, you pulled your tinted goggles over your eyes to shield them from the glare. The windchill made you pull your lined cloak tighter in an attempt to trap what little body heat you had left. You could see your breath rising in small puffs that fogged before your eyes. 

Talon sniffed and looked around in turns as she tried to track down a possible mining site. Cupping her hands around her eyes in a comical parody of binoculars, she scanned the shimmering, silvery dunes. “Rreow, asteroid 200 yards ahead.” She exclaimed, bouncing on her heels. She flashed a fanged grin at her two straggling friends, “You better not take too long or else I’ll take everything for myself!” The words barely left her mouth before she was off, sprinting full speed towards the greyed blur in the distance, her duster flapping wildly behind her.

You tugged at the straps to your pack and sighed, “I wish I had even half of her energy.” You muttered enviously. “Must be nice. Superhuman strength, endurance…really cute fluffy cat ears...”

Caio snorted derisively at your side, “Only if you like to have the disposition of a spoiled cat and a questionable intelligence that is limited to food and sleep. Then by all means, be a beast.”

A giggle escaped your lips as you trudged after him, doing your best to stomp through the fine, shifting sands and avoiding sinking any further past your ankles. The faint irritation of sand crunching between your toes hardly bothered you anymore. Although you wished someone would finally get around to inventing a pair of boots that prevented sand from getting into them in the first place. 

Talon was already crushing large chunks of the asteroid between her claws by the time you reached her. You pulled out your pickaxe and began mining at a nearby spot. The asteroid the three of you worked was a fair size. It was very likely that you might be able to fulfill the commission from just this one source alone. That would mean, you could have a little free time today to just browse the markets and pick up some interesting stories at the Cantina. An added incentive would be the reduced risk of being out in the Wastes for too long. With that thought spurring you on, you picked up the pace.

“Woohoo - jackpot!” Talon eagerly shoved her finds into her pack, grinning widely at the amount she’s already gathered. The Ctarl-Ctarl glanced over at her companions still mining and decided that now was a good time as any to take a well deserved break. “Come on, pick up the pace you two!” She goaded playfully.

“If you’re going to laze about, then I’ll deduct that from your share.” Caio grumbled.

“That’s not fair! I already hit my quota, it’s not my fault the two of you can’t keep up with a Ctarl-Ctarl.” Talon paused, “Besides, can’t you two use that magic hoodoo and just grab all the ores that way? Your species can do that can’t they?”

He sighed in exasperation. No matter how many times they’ve tried to explain, Talon seemed to have trouble remembering that not everyone born with the designation was gifted with abilities to manifest the Force. And designates on suppressants were even less likely to even be able to levitate a pebble much less use it in the way Talon was imagining. Must be quite a blissful world she lives in, he thought snidely. To be so simple minded that even basic information like this was so easily discarded. Days like today, she sorely tried his patience. And Caio had to work that much harder to remind himself that having her around was useful...some days.

It may have been an hour or so after high noon when the three of you returned to turn in your mission. Your prediction for a good day proved correct as the client paid extra for the surplus ores you managed to scavenge. 

“I’m taking my credits to the Cantina, I’m starving from all that work.”

Caio shook his head, “I’ll be around, expect me back by sundown.”

You nodded and jerked a thumb at the markets, trusting that your intent was clear. “I’m going to just browse for a little.” Caio stopped you with a heavy hand on your shoulder, a sterner than usual glare in his eyes. A flicker of concern flashed across his face as he leaned in close to whisper in your ear.

“I’ll be picking up your suppressants today. Don’t linger out past sundown. I have a bad feeling and I’ll feel better knowing you are home early ____.” He pulled away to catch your soft reply of understanding. His glare deepened, “I mean it, stay out of trouble.” He emphasized, “Do not talk to anyone, especially if they’re First Order. They’re here for something else and I doubt it has anything to do with buying out all of the ores.”

Properly intimidated by his stern warnings, you promised Caio to be safe and to keep your head down as you shopped. He gave you one more squeeze of your shoulder before pulling up his hood and disappearing into the crowds.

You pulled your cloak tighter around yourself, in an attempt to ward off the chill that prickled up your spine from Caio’s ominous warnings. Trying to hide the slight quake in your knees, you moved on towards the markets. Eyes darting furtively, you fought to not jump at every flash of the First Order insignia you caught. Now that Caio had effectively warned you of the possible danger, it seemed there was no space where you _didn’t_ see someone from the First Order milling about.

 _‘I don’t remember if there was any time where there was even one First Order soldier here. But now, they’re everywhere.’_ You paused at the edge of a crowd that was gathered around 3 such soldiers. Feeling safe enough to indulge your curiosity in the midst of such a large gathering. Although you double checked to make sure that the cowl of your cloak covered most of your face, and that the goggles obscured your eyes. Just in case.

You examined them as discreetly as you could. Having never seen a Stormtrooper this up close before. They certainly made quite an impressive sight. Shining white armor glinted brightly, even in the weak sunlight with large rifles slung at their sides. They stood ramrod straight and breathed mechanically through their helmets. The one in the middle wore a black cloak around his shoulders and stepped forward. The other two at his side began throwing flyers into the crowd.

One fluttered by your foot. Impulsively, you picked it up and glanced through it. 

Propaganda.

But of course, what else would it be? Propaganda about the new reign of the Emperor blared everywhere now. Over the holos and through furtive whisperings by otherworlders. Especially though word of mouth by those who openly wore their allegiance to the new regime. Even reaching all the way to the Outer Rim. _Everyone_ was aware now, that there was a new ruler of the Galaxy. It was kind of hard not to be aware by now.

Turning your attention back to the group of Stormtroopers at the center, you strained to hear what they were saying.

“The Supreme Leader of the First Order and Emperor the Galaxy has sent us here with a proclamation for you all. He wishes to return us to the old ways, a return to the Natural Order. A return to the glory of a way of life that was abandoned -”

“You mean a return to the barbaric ways where only Alphas ruled supreme over the rest of us?” Someone asked rudely, catching on quickly where this soapbox was heading towards. “A loss of the freedom for the Betas and Omegas while the Alphas subjugate us again? Don’t make me laugh!”

The crowd murmured like a swarm of angry hornets. An uneasiness rippled tangibly over everyone at their insinuations. One of the Stormtroopers rammed the butt of his blaster into the heckler. “Quiet - or else we’ll take you in for treason in speaking out against the Emperor.”

The orating trooper continued on, as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “Our Emperor,” He placed great emphasis on ‘our’, “Has taken the well being of all into great and careful consideration. There will be new edicts to ensure the safety and well being of all designations. This is the way of progress. This is the way of the First Order - a return to the Natural Order of life.”

He paused for dramatic effect, letting the words sink into the sullen and suspicious crowd.

In a much softer voice, “Our Emperor wishes for all his subjects to be as they should be. There is no freedom in suppressants and being heavily medicated. Dulling our birthrights and trying to assimilate among those without the inheritance of designations. Living a half life. The Emperor has not forgotten the Old Ways and neither should those of you with the heritage.”

Another murmur rippled across the crowd. The soldier beamed inside his mask as a few looked speculative. Seriously considering the Emperor’s words. _Good._

“What about the rest of us who aren’t even any of those? What type of life are we going to expect under this new Emperor? Slave labor?” A Terran in the crowd sneered, twisting the word sarcastically. 

The cloaked soldier halted his companions from silencing the newest heckler. Instead he confidently strode up towards the Terran, an air of false benevolence radiating from him. “My friend, I will be more than happy to discuss in detail and address any concerns you may have. It is valid to be fearful of change, but rest assured that our Emperor has also taken into account those without the heritage. After all, the majority of the Galaxy is composed of those like you. Come, and I will enlighten you of the glorious plans he has in store for your kind.”

Sensing that now would be a good time to leave, you slinked off, not wanting to hear anymore of the grand delusions of the First Order. And not wanting to see how exactly they’re going to ‘enlighten’ the idiot heckler. Bile clogged your throat as your mind whirled through the implications of this new proclamation.

_‘A return to the Natural Order? You have got to be kriffing me.’_ That was near impossible. Even a lowly sand rat like you understood that what the Emperor was proposing to do was insane at best.

After the Purge, from what you vaguely recalled, those with the inherited traits of Alpha, Beta and Omega were severely reduced. What remained, they either banded into small pockets of tribes scattered across the Galaxy or like yourself, left to assimilate among those without the heritage. 

If you had only stayed just a little longer...you would have known to proceed with more caution.

“The Emperor would also make a humble request of his loyal subjects. He would request that any information on the Sanctuaries be turned over to him...as well as any information of Omegas that may be among you that have...assimilated.”

\----------

Caio stalked through the crowd determinedly. Always keeping one eye out for anyone that might be tailing him too closely for his liking. Keeping his amber eyes stern and steady while he bared his sharp teeth at anyone that glanced at him longer than 2 seconds. That foul gut lurching feeling that has been roiling his insides the past few days intensified with every Stormtrooper he saw. He quietly snuck through a nondescript door and entered a dirty bar. 

“Ah _Zabrak_ \- back again already huh? What will it be today, the usual?” The Ugnaught grunted as he busily stacked away his clean glasses on the shelves. 

Caio seated himself at the bar and nodded, accepting the chipped glass of dark amber liquid. He nursed his drink, enjoying the faint honey like sweetness that lingered on his tongue as the drink burned down his throat to his belly. He motioned for another glass and waited patiently as other patrons filtered in. Someone always had a loose tongue around this time of day. Especially in this bar.

Luckily for him, he didn’t have to wait to long.

Something clinked noisily at a table right behind him. “Look at this! A steal if I ever saw one.”

A low whistle of appreciation, “At least 1,500 credits? All from just telling a buckethead that you know where to find a kriffing Omega?”

The pair conversed quietly. One detailing eagerly how his companion could score a lucrative and easy deal the way he did. Caio listened in with a growing chill snaking into his gut. He waited impatiently for the rambling idiot behind him to get on with his story. Wanting, needing to know exactly what they meant by the First Order rounding up everyone of age that presented. A few drinks later, he learned that Omegas especially, had been made a high priority. By the order of the Supreme Leader, the Emperor. Any information for even a sighting of an Omega would be well rewarded.

_The First Order was...hunting Omegas?_

But for what?

Caio risked a glance over his shoulder. Trying to pick out their features and imprinting what he could to memory. It would do no good to leave without at least a face to put to the unsettling conversation happening behind him. Always a good rule of thumb to recognize potential enemies. He drained his glass in one hasty swallow and exited as inconspicuously as he could. He still had one more errand - the most important one - left.

Hurrying as stealthily as he could through the labyrinthine alleys, he backtracked and took the long way to the assigned meeting spot. Twice. Just to ensure that he didn’t lead anyone to his contact from the Sanctuary. If those drunken fools were telling the truth...secrecy by all parties was urgently needed.

“You’re late.” Came a gruff whisper.

“Can’t be too careful nowadays.” He held out his hand expectantly, waiting for the contact to palm him the suppressants. He raised an eyebrow when the quoted price ended up being much more than he usually paid for.

A nervous shrug, “I’ve lost 2 shipments already. Gotta make up the loss by hiking the prices.” Caio’s glare deepened and the contact gulped, feeling a nervous sweat break out. He stammered. “It’s the First Order - the credits they’ve been pissing away to anyone that has anything about the ones who assimilated. You - you should be glad you even got two weeks worth from me. I can guarantee the other runners don’t even have even half of that left in their supplies.”

Caio let the disapproving silence drag on. Letting the contact continue to stammer and stew before reluctantly parting with his hard earned credits. The suppressants were important but damned it was hard to give up so much to a sleazy middle man like this. “I expect a full supply next month.” He growled gravelly before turning on his heel to stalk off home, thoughts churning wildly in his head.

Everywhere he went, everything he has seen and heard - alarmed him greatly. 

The First Order’s reach was much further than he originally anticipated.

He glanced back at the bag of pills in his hand before tucking it deep into his clothes.

Barely enough for a week between himself and ____.

_Hells._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed yourself. This is a whole new fandom for me to play in - I have delicious plans for the smutty goodness I want to write for this story.
> 
> Thank you for stopping by, 
> 
> Until Next Time Sweetlings~


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heavy conversation and an abrupt escape into the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> =3 You are all wonderful and amazing, I'm floored at how many of you are taking an interest in this story of mine. Your support makes me giddy. With that said, let's get on shall we?

### Chapter Two

**Outer Rim - Terra Mater III on the outskirts of Taklamakan Outpost**

You and Caio conversed long into the night. Speaking in hushed tones about the latest and frankly, the most alarming propaganda that has graced your planet to date. There was no room for guilt about frightening you as he clinically laid out everything he’s gathered so far…This was important, he stressed to you. Extremely important and valuable information, especially because this impacted you far more than it did him. And being aware of the enemies’ agenda, no matter how terrifying it will seem to you, will be the edge you’ll need to stay one step ahead and safe.

Slowly, the two of you pieced together a familiar story.

The newly self proclaimed Emperor of the Galaxy has already begun flexing his power by issuing edicts across the Galaxy. Sending waves and waves of Stormtroopers and First Order representatives to every star system to spread the propaganda of his regime. Propaganda that promised changes for the better prosperity of the Galaxy and his loyal subjects. Reform. Denouncement of the broken and useless beliefs of the Old Empire and the remnants of the Rebel Alliance, now known as the Resistance. Instead, he promised a return to the Old Ways…the restoration of _balance_.

All very pretty and overused words. The way you two understood it, it was no more than a cleverly worded fabrication that more or less amounted to the First Order amassing power, in the form of those with the heritage and the subsequent subjugation of the undesignated. The Supreme Leader was proving to be no different than any of his deluded predecessors who wrestled for control in the vain pursuit of absolute power and domination. The only thing he had that made him stand out was his volatile temper...and the furtive whispers that he was the last Sith Lord in the Galaxy. You weren’t too sure what to make of that last detail, and so filed it away for now for later perusal.

“All of it stinks to the stars like sh’tako.” You muttered darkly. Already weary of hearing the same lies propagated over and over by the ‘winners’ of each war. “It’s not going to work. Whatever the Emperor, Supreme Leader, Overlord - whatever he’s calling himself...what he’s saying he wants to do, it’s delusions of grandeur. _And that’s putting it nicely._ The untethered ones are just fine living in the Sanctuary and then there’s us -” You gestured between the two of you, “We’ve assimilated and frankly, I don’t see the appeal in coming off the suppressants. We’re not savages anymore. Fighting like primitive beasts for scarce resources.” 

Your lip curled back in disgust as you recalled the ugly history of your kind. Raping and pillaging without a thought. Living in Tribes like animals and following a tenet that essentially put Omegas like you at the dirt bottom of the power hierarchy. Granted, little has changed since the emergence of your kind, most of all within the Sanctuaries, life was a tad bit more progressive than history. But out here, yes even medicated, you had even more freedom than you would have dared to dream of. “We’ve evolved just like the rest of the Galaxy. And the other naturalized Terrans would agree with me that going back to the Old Ways is just nothing short of insanity. That useless way of thinking is the reason why most of us left to assimilate.”

Caio chuckled at your naivete. You were a rather idealistic one, if not a little bit too optimistic for his liking. “I wouldn’t be so sure on that. You’ve only seen the relatively stable truce between Terrans and the Sanctuary here. What we live with here is not as standard as you seem to believe.” He leaned forward, folding his hands together. “What if I told you that there are many of the other Tribes, both unmedicated and assimilated, who would rally to his call? What if I told you that the enmity between those with the heritage and the undesignated is still very much festering and rotting through the Galaxy?”

“Impossible.” You blurted on impulse, unable to wrap your head around the hypothetical scenarios Caio was posing to you. The Purge nearly decimated every Alpha, Beta and Omega. Could the tiny splinters of a species really hold a grudge for that long? And with such little numbers remaining, scattered across the stars, how would they even band together to fight back to the top they fell from?

A mirthless grin curled his lips. Caio looked even more menacing in the dim luminescence of the holo lights. “Not impossible.” He corrected you firmly. “In fact, many of our kind still live in resentment in the aftermath of the Purge.” He paused, watching your reaction closely. “The freedom we enjoy here as naturalized Terrans…” Caio had to choose his words carefully now, one tiny misunderstanding on your part and he’ll have lost his only chance to open your eyes to the truth of your status here on Terra Mater III. “Our freedom is a farce, ____.”

A strange chill swept over you, from head to toe. “What do you mean by that…?”

“Think long and hard about it. Our choices on how to live our lives are not ours to make. It’s a pretty illusion, even here. Either we complied with the stifling restrictions of the archaic beliefs of the Sanctuary, or we suppress our true nature and obey the laws of the Terrans here in order to be able to what...scrape a meager living working the menial jobs they are too good for?”

His amber eyes burned into yours, there was a stern pleading in them for you to understand and listen carefully to his words. “But assmiliating means that we’re normal, equals...right?”

“The only thing that makes us all equal is Death, Omega.”

You flinched hard at the way he casually addressed you by your designation. You sat in silence for a moment and a whisper of a suspicion popped into your head.

“Caio...you’re not going to join the First Order are you?”

A baffled look crossed over his face, twisting his usually fearsome features comically. He threw his head back and laughed, a deep, booming belly deep laugh that was rare for the somber and pragmatic man. 

“Maker, how did you even come to that conclusion?”

A flush crept into your face and you frowned heavily at him. “What am I supposed to think? You’re the one sitting there sounding like you’ve swallowed the kriffing sh’tako of the First Order.”

“Listen, all I want is for you to open your eyes and understand why, despite your own neutral feelings to your status here, your beliefs that we are happily treated as equals are among the minority. There are far greater numbers, even among the Omegas, who are more than willing to throw their luck with the Emperor. What he is claiming to do, is extremely attractive to those living in less than ideal situations than us. And when you’re downtrodden and oppressed...sometimes the false promise of hope for better is more than enough incentive.” 

"I see.”

"For your sake, I hope so.”

The next few days passed relatively quietly. The routine that you have grown accustomed to, helped in grounding you as you pondered over the unsettling turn the conversation with your somber friend went. You...couldn’t disagree with him on very many points. But you wanted to persist in your belief that for being alive in a world that owed you nothing, you couldn’t be the minority in being grateful to be able to have some semblance of freedom...right? 

Caio wouldn’t understand, you thought. An Omega that chose to stay within the Sanctuary had one and only one fate. To choose an Alpha or Beta mate and essentially become a breeder and nurture the next generation. There were no options for life beyond that. It was expected that Omegas, as the only ones that could become pregnant, becoming full time parents was all they needed to be _fulfilled_. 

Disgust and horror. Revulsion and disbelief.

You’ve seen how despite the laws enacted to ensure the fair and proper treatment of Omegas in the Sanctuary, nearly every one of them had the same look.

Defeat.

Resignation.

They were dead inside. Going through the motions of daily life without any enjoyment. 

And yet, they all willingly stayed because they feared having to fend for themselves. They tried to justify to you and to themselves, that they had protection. A guarantee to shelter and food and in exchange, they would give up their bodies and energy to raising children. What more could they ask for, they would tell you listlessly. Why should they give up the security offered by the Sanctuary, even if yes it meant that they would be forever under the thumb of their mates, and venture to a more cruel and unforgiving world?

Why not have freedom? You would always ask in response. To be able to choose what to wear, when to wake...even what to eat. You could never take these little blessings for granted. They called you mad, defective even for your radical perspective. 

The day that you proved your determination to leave had been the best day of your life. And never once did you look back or regret your choice.

But now…

The rising of the new Emperor threatened your freedom.

You bristled at the thought of being hunted down purely for your ability to breed. A white hot anger warmed your cheeks and belly that one man had the audacity to try and take away what little independence you’ve earned for yourself. A hand wiped furiously at your damp eyes, and you ignored the look of concern from Caio as the two of you ate dinner silently at your shared home.

_I will never submit to anyone again._ You promised heatedly. No matter the odds, you vowed to keep running from the fate that everyone in the Galaxy seemed determined to shackle you to. You were born a slave but damned the Maker if you will die less than free.

A quiet sniffle. Depression did not suit you. In an effort to turn your mind away from the thoughts that gnawed at you for the past three days, instead you glanced at the third empty chair at your table.

“She’s late. I’m getting worried.” You murmured to Caio, eyes flickering worriedly to the door. Expecting any moment now for the Ctarl-Ctarl to burst in sheepishly for wandering off.

Caio nodded. The prickles of unease that had been needling at him for the past three days was getting harder and harder to ignore. Talon usually had a habit of getting into drunken brawls or wandering off to eat her way through the city if she had the credits to do it. But this period of absence felt different. With the strengthened presence of the First Order, the two of you entertained wild thoughts that ranged from her being jailed overnight for disorderly conduct or captured or killed her running her mouth as she was known to do.

_I hope she didn’t antagonize a buckethead._ He thought and then internally winced as another less appealing guess at what happened filtered into his mind. _Stars, I really hope she didn’t get her head stuck in a barrel again._ “Whatever the cat is doing, I am sure she’ll turn up once her supply of credits or the good will of the Cantinas has run out. There are only so many places that will put up with her emptying their edible inventory.”

You chuckled weakly. “You’re probably right.”

The night passed on in disquiet. Sleep came in fits and bursts. A sharp, glittering pulse of… _Knowing_ jolted Caio out of his restless sleep. A pressing urge to get his companion to safety overwhelmed him to the point where a headache began to throb dully at his temples. He wasted no time, trusting that his instincts would not lead him astray. He roughly shook you awake and began hissing instructions to you.

“Don’t argue. Get dressed.”

“Caio - what -” You rubbed at your face tiredly. “It’s too early, even for you to be up.”

“Just. Do. It.” He growled impatiently, already getting up to rummage around the room for the pack that he’s prepared. He paused as yet another blinding headache crippled him, the bag clattering to the floor from his shaking hands. He leaned heavily against the wall and tried to will the pain to subside. There was no time to lose.

“What’s wrong?” Alarm flared in you at seeing your friend groaning in pain. A suspicion skittered in your mind as you closely examined him. He was flushed and panting heavily. His body shook and the look in his eyes was positively feral. “You...you haven’t been taking your suppressants have you..?” The symptoms clicked in your mind as he growled lowly, clutching at his head.

“Never mind that - take this and head out to Sanctuary ____.” He ordered, voice gravelly. “Go! I’ll catch up with you. But you need to go now.” He insisted, interrupting your protests. “Don’t let anyone stop you, don’t let anyone catch you. It’s not safe here anymore. The First Order isn’t going to take us, not if I can help it.”

Your hands curled tightly at the bag as the first tendrils of Alpha compulsion swept over you. Before you were even aware of it, you were already getting ready, pulling over several layers of clothes over yourself and draping your lined cloak over your shoulders. The pack thumped heavily against your leg and you were out the door and several strides away when you finally stopped and realized what had happened. The urgency of Caio’s request continued to press at you, prickling uncomfortably. Demanding your compliance. You fought back against the senseless paranoia and slowed to a stop, glancing back at the darkened dwelling you had called home for so many years. 

You took a step towards it and found yourself unable to move any further. Instead a sharp jolt rippled over you and forced you to a stop. _Damn it._ If Caio hadn’t been taking his suppressants...that must mean he’s no longer restricted from accessing his suppressed Alpha abilities. One of which you were currently cursing virulently at. 

“I better see you soon, along with Talon.” You growled into the night and reluctantly turned around to slink away, feeling the pain of disobedience ebb away with each step you took.

As you left on your lonely trek back to where it all began for you, Caio was already preparing himself for the confrontation that he sensed marching steadily towards him. Just as he was readying a blaster, someone knocked loudly on the door.

“Caio, _hiccup_ I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry ____!” Talon gulped noisily as she stumbled in. Her feline pupils dilated to pinpricks as she batted at unseen things. “I didn’t mean to do it!”

The strong smell of herbs and alcohol reeked from the Ctarl-Ctarl who was gazing wildly about. She’s been catnipped. The drugged Ctarl-Ctarl was delirious as she stumbled around. He cursed. There was no other choice, even though it was going to be a waste of the meager amount of Force energy he’s collected - he had to put her out now before her racket attracted any more unwanted attention.

“Go to sleep.” He commanded, taking a few passes of his hand over her before she finally slumped into a snoring heap.

Caio tucked her out of firing distance and stalked back out to the front door, closing it and waiting silently on the side. A finger poised over the trigger in anticipation. Heart pumping a fresh wave of adrenaline through him as he tried to stifle his ragged breathing. 

Talon’s unseemly arrival was no coincidence. Given the nonsense that was spilling from her. He grimaced. Trouble was right behind her.

The methodical march of boots echoed from the world outside. 

He hated when he was right.

“Open up in the name of the Supreme Leader.” A mechanical voice demanded.

No answer.

The Stormtroopers gathered outside the ridiculously simple home nodded and burst in. The first one catching several shots to the chest and landing face down with a heavy thump.

“Cease and desist!”

Several more shots and one more trooper fell to join his fallen brother. Caio pushed a hand forward and felt the sluggish response of the Force answer him. The trio of soldiers at the door were flung back, leaving the only exit open for him to run through. He curled a fist and smashed it into the nearest buckethead and kicked the legs from under it. Snatching the rifle out of their dazed hands, he whirled around and began firing at as many of his enemies as he could before it clicked empty.

“Cease and desist!” Came the command again.

The Zabrak just bared his teeth into a grin and lunged forward, intent on scattering them away with the Force so he could make his escape. However, his plans were foiled when a sudden sharp pain radiated from his spine and all throughout his body. The muscles jerked and twitched uncontrollably as 50,000 volts from a well aimed taser pulled him into unconsciousness. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he slumped forward with a heavy thud on the soft sand.

The Stormtroopers wasted no time in gathering around the fallen male to cuff him and drag him back to their awaiting ship. Unceremoniously tossing him into the prisoner hold designed specifically for those like him.

“Sleep tight.” One chuckled and taunted as he keyed for the doors to shut.

“What about the Omega. Did you find her?”

“Negative, there was only the Ctarl-Ctarl we released in there. No sign of anyone else.”

“Fan out and search the area. And I will send a com to the others stationed at the other outposts. She can’t have gotten far and she can’t hide from us forever.”

“Understood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thumbs up if you recognize the tiny sprinkle of one of my favorite curse words from Defiance. A lot to unpack in this here chapter and the next one is going to only be more intense.
> 
> As always thank you for stopping by, until next time~


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you suffer from some bad luck and your first encounter with the man you'll later learn is the Supreme Leader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so feeling the love from you all :) Thank you so much loves, this will get me going as I dive headfirst back into school. Let's see what new shenanigans are brewing for you.

### Chapter Three

**Outer Rim - Terra Mater III - The Wastes**

The windchill made your teeth chatter noisily as you trudged through the sands in the darkness. The cold bit at you through all the layers you wore, leeching away what little warmth you had. Your gloved hands scrabbled to make sure that your cloak was pulled firmly over your nose and lips as the wind howled in your face. Although it would help infinitely if the wind was coming from your back rather than screeching at you directly from the front.

“Damn it.” You curled your arms around yourself in an attempt in self-comfort. Panic, paranoia and a healthy amount of irritation bubbled through you at being rushed out your home so chaotically. So many ‘what-ifs’ swirled in your mind, as you continued on through the Wastes, chased by real and imagined pursuers. It irked that you weren’t of any help at all right now. But you had to trust Caio’s instincts. Even if it gnawed at you to run and leave him to fend for himself against whatever trouble he’s sensed. Caio was strong, even for a medicated Alpha. He’ll survive and find you.

He had to.

Grunting and huffing, you continued to wade through the icy sea of sand for hours in the dark. At one point having to dive headfirst into a dune to avoid detection from a whirring droid that floated through. It’s flickering lights probing for any sign of life. You only dared to breathe when it finally passed. Tasting a sourness in the back of your throat at the disgust of how _thorough_ the First Order was in searching for a stray Omega. 

The sun slowly rose. And still you pushed on towards the next outpost glimmering in the distance. The pack began to feel heavier and heavier with each step. The straps dug painfully into your tired and tense shoulders. “What the hell did you pack in here?” You muttered, cursing as another splinter of pain raced up your aching back. Despite your growing discomfort, you allowed only stops for small bursts of rest and fitful naps before forcing yourself to keep moving on. Praying that you can get to your destination before anyone, or anything, unwanted caught up to you. 

The sun had sank below the horizon again when threw yourself against the crumbling remnants of a mined asteroid in exhaustion. You huddled in closer on yourself and clutched the pack to your chest. Eyes feeling gritty and heavy. Stomach rumbling and pinching in hunger. Throat dry from thirst.

You thumped the back of your head against your shelter for the night and groaned tiredly. _‘Just a few more hours. A little longer and I’ll get some real rest when it’s safer.’_ But when exactly will it be safe for you now with the First Order after you and everyone else like you? You bit your lips in worry as the night slowly passed. Cringing and huddling in the shadows of the asteroid when you caught glimpses of search lights. 

What should you do if Caio and Talon never show up? Your tired mind entertained so many wild alternatives, each one more ridiculous than the last.

Going back to the Sanctuary was a gamble; a high risk attempt with an even higher possibility of no reward for your attempts. And if they couldn’t provide you with protection from the First Order, then what?

Being used as a breeder was out of the question. 

Finding a mate...you shuddered at that thought. _’Definitely not an option either.’_ And you honestly doubted that it would provide you with any type of protection anyways. The First Order seemed determined to isolate all Omegas, regardless of their mated status, in order to keep them solely for breeding purposes. 

Desperate plans of escape were discarded one after other. In your half asleep and near delirious state, you wondered if you could use your Omega designation and somehow negotiate better living conditions for yourself, in the chance that you were captured. Blissfully, your exhaustion overcame you finally and you slept. A much needed break from the half baked ideas running rampant in your head.

Farafra City glinted like a pearl in the coming dawn. Relief soothed your frayed nerves as you slipped into town, trailing as inconspicuously as you could behind a large caravan.

The city itself was bustling, even busier than Taklamakan Outpost. Built over a natural oasis, it claimed possession over a resource that was even more precious than orichalcum and iridium. Water. You swallowed, nearly choking on your dry tongue as you forced yourself to hurry. The empty canteen rattled pitifully inside your pack as a reminder of your thirst.

Your nose wrinkled at the steam that blew past you as people jostled around noisily. The clamor and chatter was a comforting buzz in the background as you weaved through the crowd. A bit of the tension you carried melted away as no one spared you a second glance. Here, anonymity was a blessing, a reprieve from your heart pounding escape through the desert.

Taking a seat at the cleanest food stall you could find, you paid for your first meal of the day and to refill your canteen. Making sure that there were no eyes lingering too long on you, you discreetly catalogued what you carried with you into the night, courtesy of Caio’s forethought.

A fair amount of credits clinked in a drawstring bag along with another sachet of oricalchum and iridium ores to trade in.

There was more than enough to get you a speeder.

And… 

...your hands shook as you mentally counted the amount of suppressants wrapped up in yet another bag. He’s left you with enough to get you through a week. More than what you had on your own. Just barely enough, but it should last long enough to get you to the Sanctuary and keep the withdrawal at bay. Where you could hopefully figure out how to get more or at least be sheltered from this First Order insanity of rounding up everyone that presented with a designation of Alpha, Beta and Omega.

Although, you still had misgivings at how much assistance they may be able to provide. Your memories of your birthplace weren’t exactly rosy. And you remembered their indifference and incompetence more than anything. But with a decent meal and rest - you were able to resign yourself to the fact that it was the only plausible plan you had to go with. _’It’s not like I have any better alternatives.’_ You thought, chewing slowly through your meal. _’If only I could get a ship and get off this rock.'_ Not quite realistic, but you could dream at least.

Shouts and screams of alarm from behind startled you. 

“Halt - on behalf of the Supreme Leader.”

“W-wait - I’m not what you think I am!”

“Your designation tattoo says you’re a Beta. Come with us.”

“Let me go you kriffing buckethead!”

A scrawny looking man hurtled through the air and crashed heavily on a table far too close to you for comfort. The vendor came hissing from the stall at the Stormtrooper, no doubt boldly demanding compensation for damages to his property. Using the chaos as a distraction, you hastily gulped down the rest of your meal and slinked off as the sound of booted feet trampled closer.

You hastily tried to blend in as more First Order soldiers stormed into the fray, cuffing the struggled Beta before finally tasing him to subdue him. You were starting to hate the sight of them already. It was hard to believe how something that seemed so insignificant to you before, had already upended your life within a matter of days. 

As you stalked and wove through the crowd, you caught snippets here and there in Common. The topics of course, all revolved around the newest edicts. Shady dealers swapped stories on suspected Omegas and plotted how to best negotiate for as a high a reward as they could get. A couple of Alphas growled lowly to each other about tapering off their medications and joining the First Order in pursuit of the glory the propaganda promised. You suppressed a shudder and guiltily averted your eyes when you saw a tall woman with two young, crying girls on a leash beside her, handing them over to a StormTrooper handler. 

Hands fisted inside your cloak but you bit at the inside of your cheek to remind yourself not to poke your nose and go looking for trouble. The last thing you wanted right now was to draw attention to yourself. Right now, you had only the capacity to worry about yourself. Getting involved was only going to make things worse. 

You scurried past a pair of traders arguing about spice and darted towards a likely vendor to inquire about a speeder. The sooner you could get out of here, the better. Every moment you lingered here, increased the risk of being discovered.

“3,000 credits.”

“That’s a fair price, if it was made from more than just bantha fodder and old clankers. 2,000.”

“2,800 or no deal. It’s the cheapest you’ll find out here girlie.”

“2,500 and I know damn well that’s the standard fare for this bucket of bolts.” You tossed around a small bag back and forth, noting how the merchant eyed it greedily.

The vendor debated long and hard before grumbling and holding out his hand. “2,500 then.” Credits were credits, and if this girlie wanted the rusty speeder fine by him. At the end of the day, he still got paid.

“You there! We want to speak with you.” A modulated voice called out in your direction. 

You glanced over your shoulder and cursed when there was another shady Terran besides them, pointing straight at you and clearly (not to mention loudly) stating that you were a _naturalized_ Terran. He was gesturing wildly at his neck while looking deliberately at you. Realization made you break out in a cold, nervous panic. A hand slapped over your uncovered neck as you cursed your carelessness. You had forgotten about the designation tattoos you were branded with when you chose to assimilate.

You smiled guilelessly at the vendor. “You know what, I think I’ll just be taking this speeder free of charge instead. Nice doing business with you!” You hopped on the speeder, ignoring the protests of the merchant who was trying to pull you off. You shot a cheeky salute at the bucketheads following you as you gunned it and quickly lost them in the distance as you zipped away. 

You dropped your grin and frowned heavily instead as you raced through the narrow and crowded streets. Uncaring that you clipped more than just stray pedestrians in your hasty escape out of the town. Shouts for you to ‘stop in the name of the First Order’ and for you to ‘watch where you were going’ spurred you on. A particularly tricky turn around a corner had your pursuers crashing into each other, giving you the gap you needed to widen the distance. You threw a smirk over your shoulder at the pile up. “Thank the Maker that bucketheads aren’t made with brains.” You snickered as you passed through the gates.

“So much for getting a decent night’s sleep in a bed tonight.” You muttered to yourself ruefully, seeing the town quickly shrink down to a speck. Feeling a little put out about having to go on the run again so soon. You weren’t looking forward to having to spend yet another night out in the Wastes.

By the time you realized it, it was far too late. In your haste you had forgotten something rather important. 

The merchant handed over the small drawstring pouch you left behind to an inquiring Stormtrooper in exchange for a handsomer payout than he would have gotten from you. The soldier opened it up. They held the little suppressant pills you needed to keep your designation under wraps. He tucked it away and called over his partner.

“Alert the others and assemble all you can. We will go after her. She won’t get too far before the withdrawal kicks in.”

“Understood.”

It hit you much sooner than you expected. Like a pulse of fire that burned its way deep into you, shattering into you with the fury of a thousand suns.

You pulled to a stop by a series of cliffs, abandoning the speeder as you hurried off of it. A hand shakily splayed over your face. Your vision swam strangely and your body felt flushed and uncomfortably hot. A violent cough had you doubling over and leaning against the rocks for support as you waited for the sudden wave of nausea to pass. Your hand scrabbled to your pack as you recognized the onset of your withdrawal. To your growing horror, you couldn’t find the pills anywhere.

_No, no, NO!_

Biting back the bile rising in your throat, you dumped the contents of your pack to confirm. Scattering everything in the sands and searching wildly in the empty bag. 

Nothing. 

Your hands shook and you struggled against the urge to heave. The muscles in your stomach clenched painfully as your vision blurred again. A whimper of pure discomfort hissed passed your cracked lips. The pain was reminiscent of your monthly cycles, _except so much harsher._ Without the aid of your suppressants, your Omega traits slammed back to you in full force without warning. 

With no other choice, you stumbled deeper into the crags and squeezed yourself into the first crevice you could find that could hide you while you waited out the worst of your symptoms. You curled in on yourself tightly. Trying to ignore the way your body shuddered and how your temperature oscillated between being clammy and feverish. The ringing in your ears was maddening. The harsh, ragged pants of your breathing deafened your thudding heartbeats. You closed your eyes and tried to force yourself to sleep, hoping to sleep through the worst of the fever.

Maker be damned, you were a sitting duck right now. Easy pickings.

You floated through a sea of endless mists. Strangely enough, completely pain free. The sense of urgency has left you. There was a soft hum in your ears. It sounded like a steady heartbeat pulsing in sync with yours. Your consciousness moved towards it, feeling an inexorable need to find the source of it.

Mists swirled ominously around you before parting away to reveal a figure in black, pacing back and forth restlessly. Like a caged Beast that wanted to be free of its restraints. You watched curiously as the sight grew clearer and clearer. Admiring from afar, the way how elegantly lethal this man looked. Clad in unrelenting black, long cloak billowing around him; he cut quite a striking image.

Then he turned just ever so slightly, removed his helmet and you gasped quietly. 

He was beautiful.

A pale face framed with wild dark curls and burning eyes. You watched, transfixed as a slow smirk curled on those generous lips. Watched in curiosity as he slowed to a stop and dragged his scorching gaze directly at you. 

“What are you doing here? How did you get here?” He punctuated each word sharply, the aggressive growl in his voice demanded immediate compliance.

You instinctively took a step back from the intimidating man. Taken aback by the sudden way he fixated on you. 

“Don’t run.” He rumbled, waving a hand imperiously at you. 

Your body froze still at his command, a frisson of alarm prickled at you as you realized that you couldn’t move even a finger. Something was keeping you rooted to the spot. What was wrong with you?

His long strides quickly brought him to you. Dark eyes peered down at you, intrigued. “What an unexpected surprise.” 

You swallowed thickly as a gloved finger tilted your chin up, raising your eyes to his. 

His gaze scorched into yours, a feral darkness flickered in its depths. Mesmerizing. Captivating. 

_Terrifying_. Your mind not so helpfully added.

Air struggled to trickle into your lungs as you realized just how breathtaking this male was up close. His features were strong and commanding, all sharp angles that was just barely softened by his plump lips and the slight roundness of his face. One word seared into your mind like a hot brand.

_Alpha…_

Those lips curved into a cruel and sensual smile as he brushed a thumb across your lower lip. Blatant approval in his expression at your unspoken recognition of his status. 

He slowly circled around you. The scent of his masculine virility swirled enticingly after him. Something dark and mouthwatering. Like something forbidden. Your heart thudded erratically when he disappeared from sight. The idea of having a dangerous predator eyeing your vulnerable back sparked a primal fear into your veins. The man relished the way you squirmed minutely in his Force hold. Savoring your confusion and terror as you struggled to break free. A tender prey trying to escape its trap.

Your breathing grew shallower when he stopped right behind you, stepping in closer and pressing - no _towering_ over your smaller frame with his bulkier body. Hands lightly rasped up your trembling arms to your shoulders. Fingertips leaving a tingling trail that made you instantly wary at they way they intimately curled into you. There was a static of fearful anticipation as he inhaled in lungfuls of your scent. You tensed, wondering what he would do next. You mentally shrieked as fabric ripped noisily; those hands shredding your top completely down to your waist. Baring you completely to his searing gaze. A quiet whimper escaped your lips at your undignified exposure.

An arm curled round your waist to press you back into him. The obvious hardness of his arousal evident against the small curve of your back. You felt his nose trace from up your shoulder to your neck. The chilled lips moving up your feverish skin made your blood boil even hotter and sluggishly. You sensed rather than felt him grin against your neck.

No mark other than your designation tattoo.

He took immediate notice that you were a stray and unattached Omega. How interesting.

His other hand traced your collarbones and dipped teasingly down between the valley of your breasts to your belly. A finger playfully circled your navel before he dragged his hand back up to roughly palm your breast. He pressed your stiffening nipple between his thumb and forefinger as he laughed sinfully in your ear. A flush of mortification crept up your neck as you heard yourself whine oh so quietly...and so _needy_.

“Such a responsive little Omega.” His eyes glittered in speculation, “Is this all for me? I’m very flattered.”

You couldn’t even answer if you wanted to. Instead you fought to wake yourself up from this nightmare. Something about this whole scenario felt so unnatural to you. The undertone of danger that prickled at you despite the sensual quality of the dream was too strong for you overlook.

 _’Wake up, wake up, wake up.’_

The silky rumble of cold amusement scattered your frantic thoughts. Your breath hitched and sharpened into panicked staccatos as he moved back into view. His fingers gripped your jaw hard, forcing your mouth open. Your eyes widened and immediately watered as he gagged you with two thick fingers. 

“I assure you, this is no dream.” He purred, eyes fixated at the way you struggled to breathe as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of your mouth. He ignored your strangled pleas for him to stop, instead pushing his fingers further in. Forcing them down as far as they could go; stretching your throat, abusing it. He paused with a grin of malicious glee. Suffocating you for a few agonizing heartbeats as he watched you suffer from the terror of asphyxiation.

“Was that real enough to convince you?” He asked, enjoying the way you panted heavily and gagged for air when he finally released you. He leaned in close, breath fanning over your lips. “Or how about this - will this convince you little Omega? Of how real I am?”

You gasped and felt something arch your hips against his as gentle caresses roved possessively over your body. Felt phantom fingers somehow dip beneath your clothes, trail even lower to the juncture between your legs and spread your dewy cleft and swipe over your throbbing clit. Jolts of electrifying pleasure skittered up your spine, scorching every nerve it reached with an intensity that left you breathless for more. To your embarrassment, your body clenched pitifully and a heavy wetness pooled between your legs in response to his teasing.

“I can smell you.” He growled darkly, fixated at the way your eyes dilated and the way the light sheen of perspiration shimmered on your face and neck. 

But he hadn’t moved his hands…

Maker help you, this was not an ordinary man at all.

Those phantom caresses leisurely stroked you, bringing your mind to a hazy state of pleasure. Forcing you to lower your guard as your caution was slowly blanked from your mind by the slow build of pleasure creeping over you.

“Tell me your name and location.” He growled expectantly.

Your lips mouthed your name without a single thought. As if someone was answering for you.

“Where are you?” He demanded next, cupping your face between his large hands. Eager to devour your answer.

You swallowed and tried to unstick your tongue from the roof of your mouth. A soft hiss of pain passed your lips when you felt your nipples pinch and twist at your hesitation, snapping you out of your pleasure induced haze.

“Tell me what I want to know.” Annoyance crept into his voice. The feral hunger in his expression sent shivers racing down your spine. You struggled harder now, wanting to wake up, to get away from this beast before he could tear the information he wanted from you.

Whatever was happening was unnatural, the nearly muted voice of reason screamed to you. Break free - get away! Danger! Your sense of self preservation struggled against the strange and unwelcome force pressing at you to comply. There was a sharp pulse of something within you that answered your desperate pleas for escape. Your body jolted back as tendrils of mists curled around you and tugged you out of his grasp.

“Come back!” He roared. Those reaching hands clutched at nothingness as you faded away. 

You woke up to the disconcerting sensations of falling while lying down. Your stomach lurched as you hastily rolled to your side to dry heave. Heart thudded painfully in your chest and the beginnings of a headache bloomed in your temples.

“Hells.” You muttered weakly as your body shuddered from the aftermath of your all too vivid nightmare. “What was that?” 

Whatever that was, it was clear enough that you needed to hurry to Sanctuary. You weren’t safe anymore, even in your sleep, without your suppressants.

Elsewhere across the Galaxy, obsidian eyes flew open.

“____.” Kylo Ren purred to himself in male satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear me, was that first meeting memorable enough for you? I dare say, it very much was for our dear Emperor.
> 
> Until Next Time~


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor takes care of some business before turning his mind to you. Meanwhile, you think you are suffering from a bad case of withdrawal and hallucinations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello - how I missed you all sweetlings. Real life, grad school and fanfiction updates sadly do not mix well sometimes. And also, this PWP has decided it wanted a plot, go figure :P But I hope this chapter makes up for the sporadic updates. Please enjoy~

### Chapter Four

**Coruscant - The Supreme Leader’s Citadel - Re-education Facilities Observation Deck**

Kylo noted critically at the poor combat forms of the newest batch of recruits that arrived just a few weeks ago. He grimaced behind his mask as one recruit tripped over his own feet and knocked over the entire row of trainees. Shouts and expletives exploded until the training enforcer beat them back into compliance with a quick shot of his blaster into the offending recruit’s shoulder. He heard the enforcer berate and threaten them with swift public execution if they failed to shape up to the First Order’s expectations.

What an unsightly mess, he scoffed. “Pitiful. And these weaklings are supposed to build the bulk of my army?” He scowled in displeasure as they scrambled over each other to return back into formation. Observed that a few of them even cowered at the end of the line with their shoulders hunched in like prey instead of like the proud warriors they descended from. He was not very pleased by the obvious lack of progress. Perhaps he should go down to the grounds and _personally_ inspire them to greatness?

Hux paused, unease skittering down his spine at the blatant derision dripping in Kylo’s voice. His hand hovered over the control dashboard, as he glanced nervously over at the Supreme Leader, who stood by the large window observing the drills below. Unable to gauge what mood the mercurial man might be in because of that damnable mask. _’Coward.’_ He inwardly sneered, _’Always hiding your face because you’re too emotional to control your face properly.’_ He sharply bit the inside of his cheek to keep from betraying his inner thoughts, and in a carefully neutral voice, replied, “There is potential in the new recruits Supreme Leader. Many of the designated simply need a little bit of polishing to bring them up to the standards of the First Order. I have personally overseen their recommended regimen and I am confident that the trainers I have assigned will have them ready for the next phase of their re-education with the Knights of Ren by next month.”

“Is that so?” Kylo Ren hummed non-committedly, still gazing down at the training grounds. Again, showing no outward sign over what he may be thinking as he stood with his hands clasped behind his back. Hux felt a cold sweat break over the back of his neck at the persisting silence that followed. Hoping that the recruits out in the training grounds below were acceptable and putting on a good show and not out proving him to be a fool with empty promises. His fingers twitched violently when Kylo shifted as the enforcer began swearing virulently at the recruits’ incompetence. Hux tamped the urge to rub his neck to reassure himself that his head was still very much attached to his shoulders. 

One can never feel too secure in the presence of the Supreme Leader. Most especially one with such a volatile temper and a penchant to using the Force as a form of punishment when angered. It chafed him terribly, to be under the thumb of such an unstable man. _’Control yourself.’_ Hux reminded himself sternly. There was more at stake here than his own battered pride. 

_Whoosh._

The doors to the observation deck swished open as Phasma strode in confidently. Hux almost wanted to roll his eyes at the woman’s theatrics as she bent to one knee, an arm crossed over her heart as she acknowledged Kylo Ren with a stern, “Emperor Ren.” Honestly, have some self respect, he snarked internally. All this kowtowing to their tyrant was only going to unnecessarily inflate his ego. Hux recognized the difference between deference and mindless flattery. There was a strategy to wielding both and when to act accordingly when the situation called for it. Although given Hux’s disdain for the heavy handedness of the Sith Lord, his deference borderlined sarcastic deference in contrast to the near fanatical worship from Phasma. 

But Hux could grudgingly give a measure of respect to the man who had been able to unite the galaxy under his banner. There was always some use to having a seasoned warlord for a leader. Even if his methods were rather crude and inelegant. _’No sense of strategic finesse, that one.’_ The man was madder than his predecessor. But...At least it provided results. And Hux wasn’t above using the Supreme Leader to realize his vision of a civilized galaxy. A galaxy of strict order and decorum. _’All things in due time.’_ He comforted himself. 

“Report to me on the status of our outreaches to the Tribes. What responses have we received currently? And how many have committed to our cause?”

Hux cleared his throat; rattled off smoothly a string of numbers of those with the heritage, who willingly joined the First Order. 5 Alphas, 13 Betas, and 1 lone Omega. With a handful of others not born with a designation seeking to fill the ranks of the First Order. “Rest assured though Supreme Leader, these numbers may seem marginal but it is only due to the fact that they are coming from a highly under developed planet. We already have word from another contact that more will be sent on their way to the re-education centers here. And a few with the potential you seek.”

_’Too few. Far, far too few to form even a meager squadron much less an army.’_ Not quite the numbers he needed to form the core of his already impressive battalion. Especially since a portion of his plans needed the backing of an army of dedicated Force Users to ensure the completeness of his reign. Force Users, that only manifested in those with the heritage. He will have to push harder to sway more of the Tribes to his cause. _’All will eventually see and understand the truth I have always known. There will always be resistance in the face of progress but I will allow no one to impede my destiny.’_

His voice, though modulated and cool, was also deeply passionate. Resonating strongly within his two advisors with the power of his conviction. A blatant reminder of why they cast their lot with him. “The beginnings of greatness are always humble. We all must begin somewhere, as dregs and claw our way to the top. These are the moments where our dedication to the vision of a united Galaxy will persevere over the will of those who thrive only from chaos. Order and progress to rebuild the peace and bring back balance. Domination over those that oppose growth and evolution. Our cause is the way and it falls upon us to shoulder the task to eliminate the disorder left in the wake of the foolish actions of our predecessors. Where they have failed, I shall endeavor to see us succeed at all costs.”

Determination steeled his spine as Kylo reminded himself that setbacks, while expected, were only temporary. He was the Emperor. He was the Supreme Leader and the certainty in his chosen path grounded his sparking irritation. Although, an outlet for his ire would be welcome any moment now...

The Sith Lord nonchalantly stretched out a hand and crumpled an unlucky maintenance droid that wandered in at that moment. Warping the Force around the little bucket of metal and bolts until he was mildly satisfied by the crunch of its twisting frame and its frantic beeps. The crushed remains of the droid clattered to the floor when he was finished. “Continue.” He rumbled calmly, turning around to glance upwards at the holo map Phasma displayed for him. Eyes tracking every highlighted system that held possible Sanctuaries he could send his troops to for recruitment. 

The Tribes were scattered so far apart throughout the Galaxy. But Kylo was determined to reach them all. Each system held potential. Potential that he was willing to cultivate and bring under his banner. And if they couldn’t be made to see reason, or rather if their loyalties couldn’t be swayed...Well, he had other means of getting what he wants, one way or another. No one will stand in his way.

Phasma spoke, “I have received a report from one of my subordinates in the Outer Rims. The systems there are wary of the First Order but they have even less love for the few Resistance rebels hiding out there. The odds that many of these systems will give us their support is fair and likely to rise if the Emperor is willing to improve their living conditions and allow them access to the advanced technology that they lack.”

“And the Sanctuaries?” He glanced over his shoulder to her.

“The promise of the return to the Natural Order is of course, a tantalizing lure that many are willing to bite.”

“If I may interject Supreme Leader, all this blatant preference for the Tribes will likely alienate you from recruiting others to the noble cause. You must also offer something just as equally lucrative to the exheridate if you hope to gain more support. Your empire cannot be built upon the shoulders of Force Users alone. We will need overwhelming numbers to solidify our presence and to deter our current and future enemies.”

Kylo turned around to face Hux fully. Catching him with his intense hell dark gaze as he pondered on the reasons for Hux’s admonition. A subtle, quick prod through the Force revealed a general impression of the man’s true inner thoughts. As always, the man’s vibrations were a curious mix of resentment, greed and pride. It was a calculated risk for Kylo to include him in so many of his plans. But he also needed an opposing perspective from time to time to bring his attention to matters he may have overlooked. A role that Hux sometimes too gleefully played. However, the power hungry admiral had been smart enough to know when to toe the line with his snark and when to respectfully offer his insights. 

This was one of those times.

Kylo nodded in assent. “Bring me a few proposals and I will consider them. I want a list of systems that will be worth the time to cultivate with such negotiations first, along with a draft of possible concessions we may be able to offer that will not tax us greatly or return to trouble us in the future. You have three days.” 

“Supreme Leader.” Hux inclined his head slightly and hurried out the room before Kylo lost his current indulgence with his near insubordination. _’Well that went better than expected.’_ The Supreme Leader seemed more level headed than Hux ever remembered seeing. However, as the man’s moods were mercurial and ever shifting, Hux wouldn’t hold his breath that this would be a permanent change. He was willing to bet that he would hear of Kylo Ren destroying another part of the citadel in a burst of anger soon enough. 

“I do not trust him, even if he has his uses.” Phasma offered after a moment of silence. Deciding to postpone her leave just a little longer to voice her concerns. It prickled at her to leave such a treacherous man alive and so close in contact with the Emperor. A dog with split loyalties was dangerous and unpredictable if it couldn’t be brought to heel. If she had her way, Hux would be shipped out without air and left to suffocate painfully and slowly in the cold vacuum of deep space.

Kylo huffed in amusement, “I am very well aware of your wariness. Explain yourself.”

“I am very certain that he has more than one loyalty he is keeping close to chest. I am dubious at the decisions to entrust him with so much sensitive information.” She said as respectfully as she could.

Obsidian eyes gleamed, “A brilliant mind for strategy that is not confined to just battle tactics is what I require; I will not tolerate leaving any stone unturned while I rebuild the galaxy. As for your concerns, I have given him enough importance to whet his ambitions. I don’t care if he has more than one loyalty as I have taken steps to ensure that I have the better prize to dangle in front of him. Hux is ruled by his own greed for advancement, and as long as I am Emperor, I will be able to provide such...incentives to keep his mercenary interests aligned with mine.” He smiled coldly to himself, “And if he proves traitorous to my plans…” His voice deepened to a silky purr, “I will very much enjoy finally getting the chance to throttle him with my hands as I wanted to when I first laid eyes on him.”

She nodded her approval at his ruthlessness. The Alpha that took upon his shoulders, the mantle of Emperor must be swift and decisive and never waver from his endgame. As long as Kylo Ren did not tarnish her expectations of what a proper Alpha should be, she will follow his orders unflinchingly. 

“If that is all, I suggest you see to the new recruitments. Prepare them for my arrival. I will be there shortly to assess their usefulness and worth.” He waved her off in dismissal.

“Understood.”

Kylo pulled up the surveillances of the ships docking into Coruscant to briefly examine their cargo logs when he arrived. Noting with satisfaction that many of them were filled with more bodies to add to his growing army. Moving down the line of ships, he felt a glimmer of the Force from one of the transport ships, a much stronger signal than any of the weaklings that had come to him so far. He glanced at the logs for a particular transporter - noting with interest that it came all the way from a small cluster from the edge of the Outer Rim.

1 Alpha and 3 Betas. 

According to the medical scans, all of them were assimilates from their respective Sanctuaries and had been on suppressants for years. A curl of disgust turned the corners of his lips down. Pitiful. He will instill pride in them and teach them an unforgiving lesson about throwing off the shame of their shared connection to the Force. The fact that they willingly suppressed their true natures offended the untethered Alpha deeply. 

These so called ‘medications’ were no more than addictive opioids. Dulling the users into a stupor and suffocating their connection to each other and to the Force. These drugs retarded their kinds’ inherent abilties and Kylo had seen firsthand already how they were deterimental in the long run. Many of them going mad from the constant suppression of their natural instincts. And without the use of their inherent abilities to find a mate to ground them, they were all ticking time bombs. 

There was only so long an Alpha, Beta and Omega could resist the void within themselves before they snapped from being so incomplete. Only so long they could ignore the call of the Force before they were driven insane by the constant bombardment of the strange and mysterious phenomena that linked them inexplicably together. 

Kylo knew the paradoxical dichotomy all too well. It was both a blessing and a curse to be chosen as a vessel to wield the Force. It was maddening sometimes too, to feel the Force crawling and itching beneath his skin. At times urging him to take action and fueling his emotions and at other times, slumbering deep and peacefully until he called upon it. It was the very dual nature of the Force and their own heritage, that they walked between sanity and insanity. That very nature that first sparked the Purge. When the legacy Force Users of old went insane, and tore apart the galaxy - the fear of their ability to fall into a complete frenzy brought the exheridate up in arms to eliminate them almost to extinction.

He sneered to himself that now, so many generations later - that the once proud species that dominated the galaxy were reduced to weaklings. Fed daily suppressants in order to willingly bend to the commands of the exheridate, the Force shunned. _’All this will no longer be an issue when I move forward with my plans.’_ He motioned to be let onboard to examine the cargo.

Time to see if these strays were worth molding.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**After the Inspections - Kylo’s Personal Chambers**

Kylo Ren lounged regally in his preferred seat by the windows, one leg pulled close to his chest with the other stretched out. Chin resting on a fist. The perfect model of a warrior in casual repose. He absentmindedly dangled a worn leather satchel in front of him. Listening idly to the musical clinking of the glimmering pearlescent ores within. 

Such a nondescript thing. Starkly plain amid the finery that decorated his personal chambers. And yet - he was fascinated.

Or rather…

He was fixated by how he came by such a thing to begin with.

“What an interesting little souvenir.” His thoughts ran a thousand miles per second as he pondered on the unusual encounter only just days before.

His mind recalled how he intended to snag a few moments of peace to himself before his next round of meetings. The easy drift into a calm meditative state eluded him when he found himself pacing back and forth in agitation like a caged beast in his mindscape. That calm state of mind he pursued out of reach and unattainable.

 _’Not that was ever unusual.’_ He smirked sardonically to himself, feeling curls of mild amusement at the memory of reprimands given to his past self’s inability to calm and be still.

The trappings and duties that came with the title of Emperor were onerous at best. Enough to drive a lesser man to madness. An Emperor has his duties and in these early stages of rebuilding and molding his empire, he couldn’t afford to be noticeably absent from these things for too long. He must bitterly swallow his impatience and temper and endure these chores. When his control was solidified and secure, then he will have leisure to pass the time as he pleased.

But the slow progression and setbacks made irritation and impatience snap and prickle beneath his skin. All that was compounded by the constant delays of internal bureaucracy. Made his infamous temper even more strained as the urgent need to bring his visions for the galaxy to fruition as quickly as possible clashed with the advisors who patronized him to bide his time.

 _’Weak. Complacent. Imbeciles.’_ He sneered. While he reluctantly acknowledged the wisdom of biding his time, there was no reigning in the desire to see what was due to him finally come to pass. He toiled long years for this. Working from the dregs of his early plans, using the connections of his family name and his own prodigious abilities to rise to the coveted position as Emperor. Everything - blood, sweat and yes, tears - spent to achieve one burning desire. In his opinion, he’s waited long enough. Had been more than patient enough. His entire life had always been shaped by waiting on the will of others who claimed to know better than him. By those who insisted on treating him like the child he hadn’t been for years.

Fists clenched at the burning indignation of it all. His teeth grinding at the reminders of the constant roadblocks to his master plans. Between the dubious allies he’s collected and the annoyances of the Resistance - well there was no wonder that the man was always on edge and ready to throttle the necks of everyone around him. At this point, he resigned himself to the fact that yet again, there was no peace to be had.

Just when he was about to return back to the ever piling work that awaited him… **he felt it.**

The little hums of a soft heartbeat that approached closer and closer to him. The barest brush of another Force vibration tickling the periphery of his senses. Kylo felt the glimmers of curiosity and bewilderment as they approached. He recalled being ready to shred the interloper into pieces. How dare they intrude and invade his privacy? Insolent thing. He had taken off his helmet for a better look and paused when a mouthwatering sight materialized right before him.

Wide, doe eyes staring curiously at him. Mouth opened in a perfect ‘O’ of surprise and fascination. His lips curled back into a sharp smile as he ran a tongue over the sharp points of his teeth at the memory. Nostrils flaring when he still caught the faint, lingering scent of the little morsel that quite literally, delivered herself to him, wafting from the satchel.

 _Alpha._ His title uttered in such wonder and longing...an instinctive acknowledgement of his birthright.

The girl proved entertaining enough to distract him from the knee jerk reaction to destroy her in order to protect his space and privacy. Enough for him to find some amusement at the strange occurrence. After all, there was hardly a soul left in the Galaxy that could intrude on him the way she did. Breaking through the Force barrier he’s erected around himself by honing in on his unique vibration. A little nobody that, somehow despite all odds, managed a feat that should have been near impossible. 

It made him curious. Especially for a man that had few equals left (alive that is), curiosities were a welcome distraction from the boredom and stress he encountered so often. 

He made a point to play with her a little. Teach the little Force User - for what else could she be? - a lesson in dabbling with something far out of her expertise. 

He licked his lips, vividly recalling how diminutive she was as he towered over her. He adored the blatant differences between them. So tiny that he could snap her easily if he chose. His eyes dilated in pure male satisfaction as he recalled the way she responded so delightfully to his little displays of dominance. And when he discovered the hidden designation tattoo on her neck...

_Omega._

“____.”

Just even purring her name to himself, made a certain part of his anatomy jump to attention. What a delightful little thing. So tenderly soft and responsive as she squirmed in fright and then in arousal as he toyed with her through the Force. So easily terrified when he prowled round her like the predator he is. Greedily eyeing the little prey that wandered into the wolf’s lair. But what made him hot under his collar was the way she unexpectedly began to resist his Force hold on her in the end. 

A tongue swiped over his lips again in feral hunger at the memory at her frantic determination to escape. The heat of finding a possible _challenge_ bubbled to his head. The fantasy of breaking that resistance into something more pleasurably malleable to his desires made his pants tighten uncomfortably. She could be worth it. Worth his attentions. As the other Omegas he’s taken before failed him spectacularly, she already proved to be much different in this one encounter with her entertaining responses to him. He had been eager to snatch her up right then and there. Too eager that his hold on her wavered slightly enough for her to regain her senses and slip away.

Such a shame, though, that the little stray Omega escaped before the fun truly began.

Still...she left him a gift.

How kind of her, he smiled deviously.

He tossed the satchel at the droid that appeared at his summons. “Trace the origins of the contents. I want to know exactly where these ores were mined from. And I want the results as quickly as possible.”

The droid chirped it’s affirmation and immediately began running diagnostics on the ores. Several holo screens whizzed around it as it beeped through its algorithms to determine the origins of the isotopes of the ores. The droid chirruped and whirred in completion after a few minutes.

A holo map swirled before him and zoomed quickly at a system hovering at the edges of the Outer Rim. Coordinates and the molecular properties of the ores found in that little satchel flickered next to a tiny little planet. Extraneous details scrolled across. Kylo impatiently closed them out, far more intrigued by the location and the confirmed presence of a Sanctuary.

Terra Mater III.

 _’Too easy.’_ He concentrated and sifted through the Force for that faint heartbeat in the back of his mind. He hummed to himself, pleased by the weak connection that had already been established. It would not be there if she had not been willing to accept it.

How he loved when things aligned themselves so perfectly for him.

His eyes drifted close, his breathing evening out as he pulled himself into a meditative state. Reaching out tendrils of his consciousness to the heartbeat that resonated in sync with his own. A fluttering that seemed to fluctuate wildly, surging in intensity before falling to a gentle murmur. 

_’Interesting.’_ The little Omega seemed much weaker this time. He couldn’t have overestimated her strength already had he? Or, he wondered, was she on suppressants as well? _’One way to find out. I will pull everything I want to know from you...and if you prove to be less interesting than I thought...I will just eliminate you as a nuisance for wasting my time.’_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outer Rim - Terra Mater III - The Wastes**

Three days of huddling in delirium and praying to the Maker. 

You lost three days to the fever that gripped you, filling your consciousness with strange, feverish dreams that jumbled and melded together into nonsense that seemed based on your fears. Dreams of Caio shackled and transported to a far away planet filled with lights and towering buildings. Visions of a cold floor and Talon cramped into a cage, sedated and unaware. Your mind bombarded you with glimpses of your Sanctuary in ruins and of a ship hurdling in space towards you.

You felt battered and feeble as the fever ebbed. Your body slowly acclimated to the withdrawal pains. Everything ached. Nausea and the churning bile in your stomach had you heaving when you moved. The world still dipped and swirled strangely before your eyes. But at least you were more aware of your surroundings now. Back in reality.

“Maker...no one said it was going to be this bad.” You groaned softly to yourself. 

A trembling hand pushed back the sweat slicked hair from your forehead. You had no other options but to try and get moving. Luck had been mostly on your side so far, but that meant you were overdue for something to go wrong soon. And you fervently hoped that the fever would be the only severe setback you’ll face in your race to outrun the First Order.

“Come on ____.” You murmured, pulling at your will to remain independent to motivate you. “The longer you sit here, the easier it’s going to be to get caught.” A grunt of pain as you gingerly rose to your feet. Leaning against the cliff walls heavily for support. Your legs trembled violently, threatening to buckle beneath you.

You heaved a deep breath and slowly took a small step.

So far so good. You haven’t collapsed yet. 

But you already felt so exhausted.

“Do you really want to become a First Order breeder?” You growled to yourself. “Become like the brood mothers back in Sanctuary?” Your mind flashed images of those hollowed eyed Omegas. Watching passively as their innocent babes were indoctrinated. Doing nothing as their futures were predetermined for them. “Do you really want to have even your choice to breathe dictated by some self serving, selfish Alpha or Beta mate?”

Fury fueled your next steps. The burning heat chasing away the clamminess. Your steps grew surer, angrier as you stomped through the narrow crevices of the cliffs. 

“I can’t go back to that.” You gritted your teeth when your footing slipped and you scraped your knee open. “I survived the Trials to leave Sanctuary. I can’t go back to being like them. I’ll die a stray before that happens.” You promised vehemently.

The world you left was full of lies. 

No one had your best interests except yourself.

It was all a pretty lie that Omegas were cherished by their mates. All they were good for, was just to fall pregnant and raise the next generation. You already learned the hard way that the world owed you nothing. Whatever little freedom you got, you had to fight for. Your autonomy meant more to you than fulfilling your ‘destiny’. You sneered at the lessons taught to you long before you could walk.

“Damn the First Order and their Emperor.” You added acerbically. If it wasn’t for them upending the life you carved for yourself, you would never have to face the humiliation of crawling back to the Sanctuary for assistance. Your own hard won pride rankled at having to even consider that your best option.

Not for the first time, you questioned the wisdom in the decision to go to them. The more reckless part of yourself, the one that guided you through the Trials, whispered for you to seek passage and escape the planet entirely. It was so tempting. And surely, a decision that no one would have expected from you.

But, the logical part of you reminded, it was nigh impossible.

Even if you did find a way to pay for a ship. Where would you go? How would you survive being on the run? It was entirely too reasonable that if the First Order already occupied the dregs of the Outer Rim like your planet, there was a likelihood you will continue to encounter the same problems no matter where you went. In fact, the more you thought about it, the more negative your odds looked at evading capture. Eventually you will slip up and they will be there.

A jolt of pain throbbed in your head. You winced and dropped to your knees, feeling a sharp stab at your consciousness that shattered your concentration. Whatever it was - it was harsh and demanding. The insistent pull at that something in you, that you thought may be the space called “self”, made you nauseous. A strange and unwanted rippling Presence through your soul forced you to acknowledge it. It was scorching and dark and so hungry. The whatever it was vibrated deep into your bones, rattling you until you felt alien in your own skin. Then you felt a surge of triumph rush forward, overriding your senses. A feeling that was definitely not your own, as you felt something click into place. A crushing, suffocating feeling squeezed your heart as your breath lodged in your throat. Heart thudding erratically in your throat, you sensed rather than saw someone prowling determinedly towards you.

Your vision blurred for a few moments and you thought you saw black boots striding towards you. Caught the swirl of the edge of a cloak as you squinted. Shaking your head, you blinked rapidly until your eyes cleared.

No one.

“What is wrong with you? Of course there’s no one here. Stop imagining more nightmares than you can handle.” You wanted to shake yourself for being so silly. This paranoia was bordering ridiculous now. Your current dilemma was already bad enough as it is without you going and making it worse.

A few staggering steps forward was all you could muster before you paused again. A strange insistent thrumming echoed faintly in your head. A hand rubbed at your temples in a vain attempt to massage it away. You had no idea what it could be, but it kept sticking around like an annoying insect. Perhaps it was yet another symptom of your withdrawal. It made enough sense. You had been told hallucinations were common and would take some time to fade away.

_’____. Little Omega.’_ A very familiar, sultry purr. It brought you back to that odd nightmare at the onset of your illness. Recollections of someone all male, with a voice dark and deep in timbre that demanded complete and perfect compliance.

You started. Glancing warily around, you saw nothing but the swirling silvery sands of the Wastes. Clutching your own cloak tighter around you, you hunkered down and curled into as inconspicuous a target as you could. What in the stars was that? It was bad enough to be seeing things, but now you were hearing voices too?

Hissing, another stab of pain shooting your head made you clutch at it and whimper. Bile rose in your throat. You swallowed thickly to avoid heaving again. Curse your misfortune, you wished that you hadn't been so foolish to leave your suppressants behind by mistake.

_’Ah, so this is where you have been hiding yourself? In the middle of nowhere, how primitive. And look at you trembling, so helpless and in agony from going without your suppressants.’_ The voice was terribly amused by your pain. _'You poor, poor thing. I can make it go away Little Omega.'_

Your eyes chanced a glance up, seeing again that towering pillar of black. Of that hauntingly beautiful visage framed by wild curls. But you already knew first hand the monster lurking beneath such an alluring package. This man was an untethered, unfamiliar Alpha that you knew instinctively was trouble. Not a chance, even in your delirious state would you accept any type of help from him.

You lashed back at the voice. “Go rot in the desert nerfherder. I won't take any handouts from you.” You hissed through gritted teeth. Hallucination or not, it was more than enough to make your tenuous patience snap. **“Go. Away. You're nothing but a stupid voice in my head that. Isn't. Real.”**

_’Insolent little thing aren’t you? I will enjoy bringing you to heel, Omega.’_ He growled imperiously.

“You're not Real. Go away!” Great, you were verbally arguing with a non existent voice in your head. You violently shook your head, the image of the Alpha in black wavered and dissipated like the desert mirages. You growled under your breath, getting back to your feet. “Stop wasting time sitting here like an idiot and keep moving.”

But it was fear and not anger that propelled you to Sanctuary this time.

You felt the weight of a scorching, hell dark gaze that followed you as you stumbled and ran. Darkly amused. A heat curled up your spine, leaping from your belly as a chuckle resonated in your mind one last time. 

_’Run little Omega run. How far can you go before I catch you?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate you stopping by and giving this story a chance.
> 
> Until Next Time~
> 
> *Edit to the last scene on 05.20.20*


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one door closes, another opens. But whether it's a better option is debatable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Sweetlings, how time flies and more importantly how much I have missed you all. Things pick up since your encounter with the voice in your head that you're still writing off as a hallucination. Ah, also - for those of you who've read Ch.4 - I had to make an adjustment to the end of the last scene. Nothing too major but wanted to point that out. 
> 
> Now let's get on it

### Chapter Five

**Outer Rim - Terra Mater III - Deep in the Wastes at an undisclosed location**

A deep rumble vibrated the air. An ominous hum that heralded the slow descent of a ship. The military transporter class ship, the NightShade, touched down gently, perching precariously on a plateau that was just barely wide enough for it. The insignia of the First Order gleamed proudly on its metallic hulls. 

From the bridge, a tall and statuesque woman stood with her hands clasped behind her back. Her steely grey eyes fixated on the high walled city on the display. Everything about her appearance, from her strict posture to the slight sneer of professional disdain made her imposing and intimidating. An impenetrable, unapproachable wall of ice. Her dark auburn locks were pulled sternly back into the regulation bun with not a single wisp out of place beneath her cap. Her uniform was smartly pressed without a wrinkle in sight. At her breast, glittered several medals that indicated her ranking. 

“The Sanctuary ma’am.” 

Captain Harper nodded slightly in acknowledgment, her gaze never wavering from the holo display flashing before her. “Initiate communication.” She commanded as she seated herself in the captain’s chair. Confident in the success of her mission. 

Her lips thinned in slight annoyance as the city remained nonresponsive and radio silent without any attempts to hail the NightShade. 

“Still no response ma’am, please advise how to proceed.”

How incredibly rude of them. “Continue attempts to connect. They cannot ignore us forever.” Static crackled as the holo flickered. Harper waited, knowing that they would eventually respond. Try as they might to stall, the negotiations will end only one way today. Hers. _’Such a foolish endeavor. Delaying the inevitable will only bring ruin down upon your heads. And by then, it will be far too late for you to do anything but submit.’_ The fools at the very least knew what would happen if they ignored the First Order for too long. She gestured to the officers on her left, a signal with her hand to begin warming up their canons and blasters. A ready show of brute force was always a handy tool to bring to negotiations.

A dour looking man appeared on the holo, flanked by two large burly and heavily armed men. He puttered at his desk. Busying himself by shuffling papers around before glaring directly at her through the transmission. “Greetings Captain Harper. You’re earlier than expected. We agreed on a time and I expected for the First Order to at least show me the courtesy of adhering to the terms laid out for parlay. Or is the First Order unable to hold even the basics of their own commitments?” 

She inwardly rolled her eyes at the hollow posturing. But allowed a slight sneer to curl on her lips at the way he tried to reprimand her for her punctuality. As if she was some silly little girl intruding on the oh so important matters of men. If Harper possessed any splinter of respect for this man, it would have been jettisoned like useless baggage now with this disrespect. _’This was no more than a farce of a display of impotent dominance. All it did was broadcast to everyone how weak this aging Alpha really was.’_ It was a sad display in her opinion. Trying to open the negotiations by quibbling about her being on time.

“Alpha Graven. You have been given the equivalent of three Terran days to deliberate our generous terms. And you will find that we have upheld the terms of parlay.” She casually crossed her legs, a mocking sneer on her lips. “The clock has wound down and now it is the time to give us your answer. Don’t tell me that you have simply lost track of time? Although I imagine it may be quite a common occurrence, given your age.” She added imperiously.

Graven visibly bristled at her condescending tone. His hands gripped the armrest of his lavish seat tightly. Having grown too used to everyone deferring to his authority as was his due in Sanctuary, the gall of this exheridate human, this _female_ made his blood spike in irritation. Who was she to address him with such disrespect? Without her armor and advanced technology to hide behind, Graven would easily have forced her into submission at his feet where she belonged. He gritted his teeth in indignation at the fact that instead, the proud man had to bitterly swallow his pride and attempt to negotiate with this insufferable chit. It rankled deeply that the so called Emperor could not even bother to send someone of a more superior rank than a mere ship’s captain to speak with him. 

“Captain Harper, you must understand that I do not take the offer extended by the First Order lightly. But the lives I oversee are of the highest priority and therefore I must ensure I make the right decision by them. As such, I must press for more time to deliberate. I have no answer to give at this time.”

This time she didn’t bother hiding her disdain. “Stalling for time Alpha?” Disgust colored her voice. “You’re mistaking my patience for kindness. Since you do not seem to be able to make up your mind, allow me to assist you.” A cold smile curled her lips as a series of explosions echoed in the background on Graven’s side of the holo. She watched his eyes widen in combination of fear and fury as bits of debris fell around him. Observed with malicious glee at the way his guards and advisors shouted in the background, scurrying frantically like ants.

Such a pathetic sight.

“What are you doing? Stop this at once!” He bared his teeth in a snarl. “You are violating the parlay terms we’ve set. We agreed on no use of force.” He stood up to slam his hands on his desk, the wood splintering slightly beneath his fingers. How dare they fire upon his Sanctuary? But he supposed he should have expected no less from these _thugs_. For all their touting of fairness and peace; strip away those pretty words and beneath was yet another power hungry faction seeking to usurp power that did not belong to them. “I will make you pay for your disrespect Captain.” Graven promised, lethal intent in his eyes.

“Correction. You are the one violating our agreed terms. I have given you the requested amount of time and you have not delivered on your end. I was even generous enough to grant you extra time but it appears that a show of gratitude is beyond you. Parlay has ended.” She gestured to someone off screen and another series of explosions rocked the walled city. Another monitor showed sections of the walled city crumbling down, leaving a gaping hole in their defense. “But let it not be said that I am without some mercy.” She mocked. “I will give you until sundown to surrender and prepare everyone for deportation to Coruscant for re-education as per the Emperor’s edict. I suggest that you comply immediately to prevent the casualties of your… _precious_ citizens.” 

“No matter what you call yourselves now, you are still the same Imperial scum that has plagued us for centuries. We will not yield to you or your First Order. The Maker grind your bones to dust.” He snarled before cutting off all communications to the NightShade. 

“I say that went well Captain.” 

Harper arched an eyebrow, “Indeed. Prepare the Stormtroopers to deploy and have them surround the city to ensure all possible escape routes are blocked. Ensure that the casualties to the designated are as minimal as possible. I have a feeling that the old fool will prove as foolish as I expect him to be. Be prepared for any surprises.” 

“Ma’am!”

She leaned further back into her seat and laced her fingers together. A self satisfied smirk stretching her lips. No doubt, she would be in for quite a show. _’Let’s see what type of resistance you’ll give, Graven. It better be worth the amount of weaponry I’m about to waste on your sorry hide.’_

\---------------------------

Graven paced agitatedly the moment communications were cut. Mind conjuring blanks and swimming in desperate half baked plans. His ego stung fiercely at being cornered like this. Unused to the crippling helplessness at being herded into someone else’s trap. Even in the safety of his office, he could already feel the steel jaws of the First Order bearing down on him. And for his advisors to have witnessed his near immediate loss of control over the negotiations was an additional humiliating blow that had him gnashing his teeth. 

The group gathered in his office began to bicker amongst themselves. Each one trying to push their agenda over the other while dismantling the others’ suggestions as foolish or cowardly. 

“Alpha - what do you advise we do?”

“We can’t just give into the First Order -”

“There’s not much of a choice is there?” Came a despondent reply.

“Tell me that you have an escape plan in place for our Sanctuary!”

“What do you mean escape? We have to strike back - If we sit here and do nothing, they're going to destroy us all!”

Graven paused in mid step when he noticed them watching him expectantly, waiting for his input. He ran a hand through his greying hair and smothered a grimace when the ground rumbled and quaked beneath their feet. Sundown his ass, they’ve already begun trying to breach the Sanctuary’s walls. 

Desperation pulled his thoughts in too many directions. His breathing came labored as fury clouded his vision in red. How he viciously wanted to teach those outsiders a lesson in striking his anger. Inspiration born from the resignation that he would win if there was nothing left for the First Order to take, took root in his mind. A dangerous seed that sprouted from the cold acceptance that it will feed from the bloody casualties that will ensue.

“Release the Gobi Wyrm.” He demanded, hoping the ravenous monster chained beneath their city, would buy them a little more time. Or in the best case scenario, drive off that wretched First Order witch away in tiny pieces.

The nearest advisor hesitated, “Alpha, don’t you feel that plan is a bit extreme? We shouldn’t underestimate our young soldiers and there is no telling whether or not the monster will turn on us -”

Graven snarled, fisting his hand in the advisor’s collar, choking him. His rage at his authority being questioned saw to it that the dissenting advisor’s neck was snapped cleanly. The twisting crunch of his vertebrae mollifying him momentarily. His bloodshot eyes narrowed murderously at the remaining cowering officials who quickly began to back away from their enraged Alpha. “Do as you’re told or else meet the same fate.” 

“Ye-yes Alpha. As you command.”

Graven turned a cold glare to the rest of the council. “We have only one option. Be prepared. I want all those we tagged as essential to be evacuated to the underground shelters. The others will have to make due with choosing to be taken by the First Order or martyrdom. I have my own preparations to make. Ensure that I am not disturbed.” With his final commands, he stalked off to his personal study and locked it tightly behind him. 

The advisors all shared a worried glance.

“He’s gone mad.”

\---------------------------

“Captain!”

Harper turned her attention to the frantic officer on her left. The officer gulped and pointed a shaking hand to the display they’ve brought up. Magnifying it. For a brief moment, she saw nothing. Was about to berate the officer for wasting her time with a false alarm, when she finally saw it. The silvery dunes roiled on the screen. Mottled green flesh bubbled in sight now and again as _something_ undulated beneath the sea of sands. 

“What is that?” She felt a slight frisson of unease at this unexpected turn of events. There was no chance that she underestimated the old fool, did she?

Several displays cropped up, overlapping each other as the crew tried to make sense of what they were seeing. Alarms blared and everyone in the bridge watched, transfixed, as an enormous worm coiled out of the sands. At the ‘head’, gaped a large maw that extended out in three flaps, with rows and rows of wickedly sharp teeth lining each fleshy section. It rose higher and swayed slightly as the Stormtroopers below began firing at it.

It thrashed wildly and reared back, spraying acid at the unfortunate troopers in retaliation. The acid sizzled, eating through the armor where it splattered, disintegrating through the material and into the wearer beneath. The ones splashed heavily by the acid, dropped to the ground, howling and writhing. Their bodies contorting in unsettling arcs as they clawed at themselves. The crew remaining on board the NightShade watched as they bubbled and melted, leaving nothing but fleshly colored puddles within minutes. 

Silence... as they tried to process this newest horror unleashed.

“This is only a minor inconvenience.” Harper made sure to restrain herself from clenching her hands in anger as the worm took out yet more of her troopers. Now was not the time to lose her composure. But she had to act quickly to turn the tides back in her favor. “Ready the laser canon. And while you’re at it, let’s give the Alpha a little warning about his pitiful attempt to rout us.” The rumbling of canons shook the bridge as they charged up to their limits. The bridge waited for the signal before unleashing their strikes against their unfortunate target. 

“Ma’am. Canons reaching 80% capacity and rising. ETA to full power in three minutes.”

_’Casualties when the enemy resisted was to be expected.’_ As long as she managed to bring home something, this can be overlooked. A communication ping from another squad informed her that a small transport carrier was on its way to the NightShade, packed full to the brim with designates that easily defected from their crazed Alpha. It appears that not everyone was in full agreement with the Alpha’s meaningless last stand against the First Order. Satisfaction steeled her nerves, this would be her ticket to forgiveness from the Supreme Leader for using so much of the NightShade’s ammunition.

“The cannons are ready to fire at will Captain.”

She smiled cruelly. Knowing that victory was at hand. “Fire at full power.” She commanded, leaning forward to watch as Sanctuary was obliterated in mere heartbeats as the ship unloaded everything to beat their opposition in submission. Drinking in the sight of how efficient their weapons were in shredding this pathetic resistance into nothing.

How sweet victory tasted.

\-------------------------

**Outer Rim - Terra Mater III - The Wastes, With You**

Black smoke curled thickly into the sky. A hot breeze carried with it, the taste of ashes. The sounds of explosions and screams echoed across the sands. Even from such a distance, you felt the rumbling of the ground beneath you; shifting the sands uneasily under your feet. Panic made your heart flutter in fearful anticipation as you pushed yourself as fast as you could go. 

“I have a bad feeling about this.” You scrambled to get to the top of a nearby rock outcropping. Scraping your hands and knees without a care as you hurriedly climbed to the top. Your lungs labored for breath and your body shook from the sudden exertion as you knelt at the top, panting tiredly. Blinking the sweat from your eyes, your gaze fixated at the sight unfolding before you.

_Sanctuary was burning._

A sort of cold and empty numbness crept from your toes to your fingertips, as you examined the smoking ruins. Where once stood a proud fortress of a city, there was only a smoking crater of ruin in its place. While you loathed what Sanctuary represented, this still had been your first home. Your earliest memories were of Sanctuary and of the people that lived within its walls. Names and faces of those you left behind flickered in your mind’s eye. But following the slight survivor’s guilt came a small but heady fragment of darkness that easily, _ruthlessly_ stamped the slight pang of pity to pieces.

You released a breath you didn’t realize you had been holding. Something fierce and wild bubbled within you. Stretching your lips into a snarling smile of glee. A sense of justified satisfaction flared to life, at seeing the end of the institution that would have seen you shackled, lifeless and abused for the rest of your existence. This was an institution that sought to break you and would have stamped out all sense of identity to leave only the docile, obedient Omega. 

_'They deserved it. Let it finally burn to the ground.'_ Came the vicious afterthought. In hours, Sanctuary will become nothing more than dust blowing across the Wastes. A memory. Doomed to be buried and forgotten. _’Good riddance.’_

But now, you reached a new dilemma. Your entire plan hinged on finding Sanctuary and trying to bargain for protection behind their walls. However, given that someone beat you there first and obliterated the city…what now? You chewed on your fingernails nervously, wishing again for your companions. It struck you that you’ve never been truly alone like this before. Your entire life revolved around others, and whether you liked it or not; it revolved around others taking the lead for you. 

It seemed so laughable, but it was a revelation to you.

You spent your whole life following others. Even the ill-conceived plan to run back to Sanctuary had been on the commands of another. But now...there was no one here with you…

“...No one to tell me what to do.” You muttered, gripping your pack tightly. As clear as the mirages of the desert, you saw your path branching infinitely out before you. All possibility and all terrifyingly uncharted. Pebbles and dust vibrated around you as you grappled with your emotions. 

You were alone.

But now you have been given what you always wanted.

Freedom to choose your path, for good or bad. It would be you who took control from this point on. 

You shielded your eyes from the sun and glanced upwards. Licking your dry, cracked lips as you settled on what was the most impulsive, **exhilarating** decision of your life. “Maker, this is reckless. This is stupid. This isn’t even a plan, it’s a half assed, off the cuff - It’s going to be one of the stupidest things I’ve done in my kriffing life.” Breathless laughter shook through your body as you set a new destination for yourself the moment you watched a ship take off to pierce into the skies.

Rub’ al Khali Outpost.

The only town on this rock where ships took off into the Galaxy.

\---------------------------------------

**Outer Rim - Terra Mater III - Rub’ al Khali Outpost**

The town pulsed. Teeming with traders, mechanics and worst of all, it crawled with Stormtroopers. This town was seedier than anything you’ve experienced. As the only port that received outsiders first, everything here was traded fresh before doled out to the rest of the planet. Information, credits, flesh - everything here was a free for all if you knew where to look or had the right contacts to guide you.

Despite being wrapped up tightly in your duster and with your goggles firmly over your face, you couldn’t help but still feel like everyone knew you were Omega. Twice, you had to give a trooper the slip through the crush of the crowds and twisting alleys to avoid being captured and questioned for lurking around so suspiciously.

Teeth worried your bottom lip until it bled as you tried to mentally map out your next course of action. What you needed was someone willing to get you off this rock but not hand you over to the First Order for a handsome payout. 

“Kong Kea, the cargo is set for the temple.”

“Excellent work as usual Bopha. The exheridates are so terribly blind. And the First Order can’t have eyes everywhere.”

“There is time for one more sweep, in case we missed a package.”

“Then get to it, but if you can’t retrieve them, then leave them be. We’ve been on this rock too long and the Terrans here are starting to get suspicious of what we’re dealing.”

“Understood. Expect me back within two hours.”

Curious, you slid into the shadow of a hulking man. Tailing just close enough to avoid his attention and to use his bulk to keep you fairly hidden. You caught only the snippets of his conversation with a wildly exotic looking Ctarl-Ctarl, but the term ‘exheridate’ made your pulse quicken and snagged your attention. You didn’t want to draw attention to yourself just yet. Not until you could confirm - hoping wildly that this possibly might be your ticket out of here undetected.

This Kong Kea was a busy, social man you concluded. He visited so many shops, ducking in and out of each place in less than a few minutes. You made a half hearted guess that perhaps he was collecting his dues from these places, he seemed like the type to have businesses in his debt. Tugging the collar of your duster closer to your face, you dared to peek out over the shoulder of a pair of traders in front of you. 

_’Wait, I swear to stars I just saw him right by the vendor. Where the kriff did he go?’_ You cautiously circled your way towards the general area where you last spotted Kong Kea. Making sure to keep as inconspicuous as you could. _’Great. Looks like I lost my chance.’_

A heavy hand clamped on your shoulder, forcing marching you towards a dark, unsupervised alley. “I’ve got a bone to pick with you.” 

_’Well...fuck.’_ You kept your expression innocently neutral, complying for now since he had the upper hand. This situation went to shtako faster than you could blink. You felt the cold bite of a blade resting at your throat. Pressing hard enough to break the skin. A trickle of warmth dribbled down uncomfortably into your shirt. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” When in doubt, deny as long as possible.

“Want my advice? I suggest you don’t play dumb with me. You’re a persistent little shadow, I’ll give you that. But you’re too obvious. So tell me who sent a rookie to tail me and maybe I’ll make your death quick. Not painless, but quick.”

You shrugged. “Like I said, you got it all wrong. Don’t know what you’re talking about and don’t care.” 

“Really?” The knife bit deeper, sliding just a hair’s breadth closer to your jugular. One wrong movement and you’ll find your throat slashed. “Anything you want to tell me now?”

“Fine, you win.” You risked a glance over your shoulder. “Your breath smells like shtako.” 

Kong Kea chuckled and leaned in closer. His voice dropped to just above a whisper. “Not bad Omega, you’re smart enough to not give up your secrets right away. Some of my men could learn a thing or two from you on keeping their mouths shut when it’s important.” He eased off you, stashing his blade back from where he pulled it from.

Reflexively, you rubbed at your neck, feeling your fingers slicken with your blood. Up close, the man was a giant. Towering easily over you by _feet_. Kong Kea was a behemoth, and mentally you couldn’t help but make the comparison that he looked rather like a giant, blue furred Wookiee in a sense. You kept silent at his declaration of you being Omega. Until he proved trustworthy, you weren’t confirming anything.

Kong Kea waved his empty hands in a gesture of universal peace, grinning widely. “Relax with the death stare there. I’m as close to an ally you got here.” He gestured towards the end of the alley. From where you stood, you saw the outlines of a large transporter class ship, docked at the end. “I know what you’re looking for. And I can provide it.”

“What’s the catch?” Nothing like this came free.

“I can’t just be a Good Samaritan?”

“Looking like a smuggler? Not a chance.”

Kong Kea furrowed his brows consideringly. A thick finger tapped at your forehead. That uncomfortable, prickling sensation radiated from your forehead, down to course through your body. _’This doesn’t have a long effect so I’ll make it short and sweet. You want off this rock and away from the First Order don’t you? I’ll give you passage out, no catch at all. I’m part of the Resistance - we don’t want the First Order to take over. But my group’s priority is making sure our people get protection. You can trust us. Alpha’s honor.’_

What other options did you really have - were the unspoken words.

Easy, you had none. “Okay, deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A way off Terra Mater III? How exciting - it's just what you asked for too! Those First Order troops won't be able to get you now...right? Also, any guesses to where you'll be going next? Or perhaps the more important question is, when will the Emperor pay you another visit again? Rest assured, he isn't done with you, not by a long shot. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate you taking time to drop by and leaving me your comments, kudos etc. Lots of love from me to you all, stay safe and take care.
> 
> Until Next Time~


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your stroke of good luck turns sour quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back Sweetlings, it's been far, far too long. I hope this chapter was well worth the wait. Please enjoy!

### Chapter Six

**Atman System - Onboard the Apsara**

You pressed a hand against the window to peer intently out. The darkness of space seemed much colder than the nights back home. The galaxy stretched beyond your reckoning, yawning black, vast and endless. Homesickness sat bittersweet on your tongue as you watched Terra Mater III shrink down into a tiny grey speck. You wondered if you’ll ever set foot back on your home world again in this lifetime. For good and bad, it had been all you knew. By taking Kong Kea’s offer of protection; to send yourself away into exile; you were leaving behind everything familiar in exchange for the unknown. As you briefly pondered your uncertain future, a myriad of emotions all across the spectrum swelled in your chest, overwhelming as they crashed into you all at once.

“I didn’t realize that the offworld would be so...empty.” You murmured quietly to yourself. Inhaling in deeply and holding the breath in your chest, you squashed the bitterness of being a fugitive and reached to cling to that exhilaration of leaving on  _ your  _ terms. You chose this, you reminded yourself. There was no more time to regret your decisions.

After all, you’ve been effectively orphaned by the First Order. And you had zero knowledge and zero skills on how to survive offworld. Your best bet now, was to cultivate an ally that hopefully won’t misuse you, too much.

Resolved, you turned to Kong Kea to curiously ask, “Where are we going now?” 

He gestured for you to follow along after him with a friendly grin as he shifted the boxes in his arms. “There’s a little known star system in the Atman Cluster. Our main base is located on a planet called Angkor Wat. It’s populated by only those with a designation and no one else. We’ll be as safe as can be there, from detection by First Order scouts looking for us.” Kong Kea laughed at your obvious skepticism, “The planet itself has a strong geomagnetic field that disrupts all scanners. And if they somehow manage to navigate and touchdown on the planet’s surface, we have plenty of fighters and weapons to eliminate the threat. You’ll be well protected with us, Omega.” He reassured you.

It sounded too good to be true. You wondered what would be expected of you once you got there. What exactly would you have to exchange for taking his offer of smuggling you out? Because, though the Alpha offered you ‘protection’, and promised that you’ll find a happy place among his organization...you weren’t naive enough to believe all that at face value. No matter how pretty the lure he spun, the bottom line was that you were transitioning from one Sanctuary to another. Passing into the authority of a new Alpha and growing his community. Teeth bit the inside of your cheek at the unsavory thought of what you’ll do if this supposed haven turned out to be another prison.

That dark, untamed voice of your newfound recklessness simply purred a simple reassurance to you. You’ll just have to make him very sorry if you didn’t like any of his ulterior motives for saving you.

That  _ promise  _ shouldn’t have settled the churning of anxiety bubbling in your heart. It shouldn’t. 

But it did.

“You have an entire planet for only designates?” You asked in surprise. It seemed a little too far fetched that this Alpha conveniently had the backing of the Resistance  _ and  _ his own planet to hide on. “How?” 

“The Resistance offers us a few privileges.” He replied slyly.

“In exchange for what exactly?” You slowed to a stop, brows scrunching into a wary frown. Unease made the hairs on the back of your neck prickle as the towering Alpha stopped in his tracks as well.

He turned to face you with a restrained eagerness that instantly made you snap your guard up all the way up. Kong Kea wasted no time in capitalizing on this opportunity to share a little of his goals to you. You were a potential convert, a valuable one at that. He had to secure your loyalty somehow. “Neutrality.” He emphasized. “The Resistance provides us a safe haven in exchange for me convincing as many designates as I am able to stay out of their petty little feuds with the First Order.” He took a small step closer to you, an almost feverish light burned in his eyes. “Easy enough of a price don’t you agree? These wars have nothing to do with our kind anyways. The whelp running the First Order may be an Alpha but he clearly doesn’t have our well being in mind in his selfish pursuit of power. We really are better off just minding our own business. There is no need to get caught up in these petty power struggles.”

Your stomach lurched at how manic he suddenly seemed. “If you say so.” You responded neutrally, feeling a bit too cornered and put off by the change in his demeanor. 

Kong Kea sensed your hesitation and backed off just slightly. He switched the topic to something he thought you would be more receptive to, “You needn’t worry about the small details between myself and the Resistance, Omega. After all,” And here, his warm smile suddenly felt too sinister for your liking. It was too wide, and too bright to be reassuring, “I am the Alpha and I only wish to take care of those who come to me, to the best of my abilities.” 

That had the direct opposite effect of reassurance on you. But, you managed an appropriately grateful response by turning your face away slightly to hide your contempt and fear at those too familiar words. “I appreciate your thoughtfulness.”

Kong Kea waved off your thanks, “Thank me once you see for yourself how much better it is with us.” Still smiling unnervingly, he resumed leading you through the ship, towards the bridge. He pointed out the various crewmembers and their role on this ship along the way. Every one of them was a designate. You were startled to see other Omegas among them too. There weren’t that many onboard according to Kong Kea. But you couldn’t help but gape at their bright sparkling eyes and at the genuine smiles creasing their faces. As he introduced you to them, you searched hard for any hints of a compulsion that might be forcing them to be happy...but found none at all.

Oddly enough, instead of being overjoyed at how well the Omegas were being treated, you found yourself unsettled by their uncanny contentment. Though they gave off the air of being in full possession of their awareness, something about their expressions felt unnatural and forced somehow. It was more than enough for you to start questioning exactly what you were getting caught up in. It felt worse to see their happiness somehow, worse than seeing the blank eyed Omegas back on Terra Mater III.

The two of you turned into a busy corridor that had its walls stripped off. Various metal panels were stacked haphazardly alongside a pile of wires and pipes. There was a large clamor of noise as mechanics rushed back and forth with their repairs, shouting instructions to each other. Kong Kea handed off the boxes of new tools he was carrying over to a smudge faced mechanic, who quickly bowed before scurrying up the pipes into the vents above. Metal clanged and you heard the hissing of steam harmonized with the crackling of static and welding all around you. The bustle of activity gave you a sense of being smack dab within the busy market places back home.

Picking back up from his last train of thought, the Alpha of the ship began to explain to you, his reasons for joining the Resistance. “Ever since I caught wind of the First Order’s edicts about returning the designates to power, I knew right away that this was going to end as well as the Purge did. No good will come of us trying to fight a war that doesn’t concern us. We’d be only pawns for the mad Emperor.” Kong Kea continued without missing a beat as he ducked to avoid a thrown wrench. He simply picked it up after it clattered into a wall next to him, and cheerfully slapped it back into the hands of the repair droid whirring next to the sheepish mechanic who had tossed it in a fit of frustration. 

“You understand that, don’t you?” He asked you, “There has been peace since the fall of the Imperials, and notwithstanding the occasional skirmish between the Empire and Rogues, there has been a Calm that hasn’t been seen since the days of the Purge. The appearance of that upstart Alpha, Kylo Ren, is going to turn the Galaxy on its head, you mark my words. And not in a good way.” He concluded ominously.

You thought back to the life you’ve built since leaving Sanctuary. Those years living in a routine that left you undisturbed and invisible among the Terrans.  _ Free _ . Perhaps the smuggler had a point about there being a sort of peace before the rising of the new Emperor. And you more than agreed that the Emperor was going to disrupt the status quo. A status quo that had been fairly good to you personally. But...flashes of your conversations with Caio intruded relentlessly as well. It was a sharp reminder that not everyone had been so fortunate as you had been on Terra Mater III. And knowing, that there were others in a much more desperate plight than you, kept you from fully agreeing with Kong Kea’s assertions that everything should be left alone.

The warring thoughts dredged up the beginnings of grey that darkened the rosy outlook on your existence. “I understand that change is terrifying.” You answered vaguely but as truthfully as you can manage as he looked at you expectantly. “But I don’t think I’m qualified to say whether or not resisting the Emperor is good or bad considering I grew up as a sand rat. I have no way to see as far as you seem to, how the consequences of his actions will impact those like us.” What you wanted to say was that you didn’t have the luxury to give a damn. Your wants and needs were more simpler and less philosophic. 

Kong Kea nodded, “Of course, of course, I understand. You haven’t seen much of the Galaxy and you haven’t had a chance to learn more beyond the First Order’s propaganda.” He scruffed his chin with the back of his hand thoughtfully, deep set eyes peering at you. “Forgive me, there is a place and time for politics and now isn’t the time. You are a guest on the Apsara and I should focus more on my duties as a host rather than as a politician.” He grinned widely and nudged you along. “We should be arriving to Angkor Wat at any moment now. The sight from the bridge is quite impressive. Come look.”

The doors leading to the bridge swooshed open. The moment he stepped foot inside, one of the crewmates waved him over. 

“The Emperor’s on all the frequencies, Alpha. And all other local frequencies to the planet are jammed. I can’t get in contact with our people planetside to help guide our ship down to dock.” The bridge assistant fiddled with the knobs and switches on his console with a frantic expression of alarm written clear on his face. These broadcasts have been bombarding all the comm and holonet frequencies for a while now. The First Order was everywhere, on every channel he tried.

A dark look furrowed Kong Kea’s face, “Then I suppose we might as well listen to what the whelp has to say.”

Everyone fell silent, holding their breaths as a low, deep baritone filled the bridge. Smooth and modulated. Confident and commanding. “...Everything that we wish for, is on the other side of fear. I have been made aware that there is a Resistance operating in the shadows, filling your ears with pretty and empty lies from their poisoned tongues…I have been called both a tyrant, and a monster by these malcontents. These, however, are merely labels that have no meaning. I will instead let my actions speak on my behalf.” There was a pause, long enough for his words to sink into the minds of everyone listening. “Too long have we been fractured as a Galaxy. Too long have we endured rifts among each other. It is time to correct those oversights made by our forefathers and mothers. It is time to align ourselves back to the Natural Order...Place your trust in me...” 

That cultured, dark drawl speaking to the galaxy over the comm channels sent chills skittering down your spine, all the way down to your toes and fingertips. There was no visual with the communication over the holonet, but you didn’t need one as realization twisted in your gut. Ugly and painful. This  _ was  _ the voice of the Emperor...and also the voice of the man in black that haunted your feverish, withdrawal nightmares. Without permission, you saw in your mind that merciless gaze of black scorching down at you. Heard those full lips, silkily promising to find you and discipline you. You swallowed thickly, a hand unconsciously reaching up to lightly circle your own throat as you recalled the way he manipulated the Force to nearly strangle you. 

A horrifying thought crept into your mind. You had not expected to be confronted with that voice anywhere outside of your hallucinations. But yet here it was, not conjured from a fever, but as real as everyone standing on this bridge listening raptly. If by the same extension, that frightening vision you had was no mere dream, and was definitely not a byproduct of your opioid induced illness...then Maker, what exactly will you do now? Knowing that you went and antagonized the Emperor by calling him an imagined voice in your head,  _ right to his face? _

“So this...is the Supreme Leader..?” You murmured questioningly, oblivious to the way Bopha suddenly glanced sharply at you.

“You’ve never heard of him before?” Bopha demanded, scattering you out of your thoughts. The bronze fur of her tail bristled and spiked in agitation, as her dark blue eyes glanced at you suspiciously, noticing the way you paled right as the broadcast was played. “You’re kidding me right?” Her fangs glinted dangerously. There was something about you that the Ctarl-Ctarl didn’t like at all. You reeked of something that set her hackles rising, even though she couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was.

“What?...N-No. I mean, of course I’ve heard of him, over the channels at one of the cantinas back home.” You stammered, trying to keep from looking too guilty under the Bopha’s withering stare. What in the stars had set her off? The last thing you wanted to happen, was to be shredded into bloody and unrecognizable bits by this ferocious looking Ctarl-Ctarl. In an attempt to escape the heavy scrutiny, you inched away from Bopha under the pretense of getting closer to the console to listen to the broadcast better.

“- And so to address the issue, I will send envoys to all known Sanctuaries to extend an offer of protection and prosperity to those who will align themselves with me. I trust that you will make the proper decision to follow my leadership…As for those that will choose to defy me and spurn my generous offer...I will eliminate them without mercy.” 

A crewmate angrily shut off the broadcast in mid sentence. “Completely mad.” She muttered loud enough for anyone within earshot to hear. “Natural order my arse, it’s going to be bloodshed for not bowing down to his whims. It’s going to be just like with every other addled, power hungry Sith Lord that was in power before him. We’ll be slaves or dead in his new order.”

“It’s bold of him to spread his lies like this. Like anyone with half a brain can’t see through the shtako spewing from his mouth.”

“Hang on - let’s not be rash. Maybe we really should consider this carefully. The Resistance has been losing skirmishes to the First Order, is there any reason to keep resisting?” Another smuggled designate piped in, looking back at the console consideringly. He didn’t want to think that he chose the losing side.

“Why you little coward-!”

“Enough!” Kong Kea commanded, using the Force powers innate to him to reign everyone back in control before a fight broke out. Everyone froze and was only able to move when he released them. “We can’t afford any infighting, this is exactly how the First Order will win. We need to present a united front -”

“Alpha, I think you may want to see this.” Another crewmate interrupted, fearfully pointing at the fleet of First Order battle class ships that emerged from hyperspace. One appearing after the other like an unfolding nightmare before them. Those ships blotted out the light from a nearby star, casting the Apsara in shadow as they moved to form a blockade between them and Angkor Wat.

An angry buzzing from those that gathered on the bridge broke the stunned silence. However, you caught only bits and pieces of the chatter around you; too fixated by the sight of those ships filling your entire vision. Shouts and murmurs clashed noisily in your ears. One person angrily bit out, that the Atman system was supposed to be safe. How could they have tracked the ship this far already? The captain had gone to great lengths to ensure that no one was tailing them, so how did this deadly blockade locate them so easily? It couldn’t be a coincidence that they were here at this exact moment. 

Mutterings that someone on board was a spy, a traitor rippled through. You felt Bopha eye you again in speculation. The intensity made you shuffle nervously on your feet as she leaned in forward to hiss something to Kong Kea. But whatever she might have said was interrupted as the Apsara rocked wildly side to side by a warning blast from a cannon. Sirens blared throughout the ship. 

A crackling transmission slipped through the ship’s comms, broadcasting a stern and cold demand to surrender and to be prepared to be boarded. Negotiations will not be acknowledged. The choice was to comply or be obliterated.

Your blood turned to sludge as the ship took several more hits when Kong Kea responded in a heated negative. The bridge crew all scrambled to their posts under his direction. More blasts thudded against the Apsara’s straining shields, exploding in a fiery shower of debris and sparks. Bopha hurried all the remaining designates who were of no use during a ship battle away from the bridge. Hissing orders for everyone to go below decks and to not get in anyone’s way.

Crimson lights flickered over every worried face as you all tried to navigate the winding corridors towards the cargo hold you were instructed to hide away in. Another muffled explosion and the lights suddenly shut off completely, plunging you all in a blinding darkness. All noise seemed silenced except for the faint ringing in your ears. There was an eerie feeling in the tense air, heightening the undercurrent of terror that put your group on edge. 

What was happening now?

You heard boots stomping in unison echoing from all directions in the dark. Everyone pressed in together. Someone was hyperventilating harshly in fear to your right. Another was muttering about how they didn’t want to die this way, behind you. The emergency generators kicked in with a rattling hum, a few moments later. The lights snapped back on, revealing the sight of armed Stormtroopers surrounding your pitiful group. 

You saw no way to escape.

_ 'No escape, no escape…NO! I can’t let it end this way for me!’  _ You acted purely on instinct, feeling something surge from deep within you. Fury perhaps? Whatever it was, it whispered for you to unleash your escalating desperation to escape this situation. You felt your desires to get past them bubble hotly in your belly. There was a loud and distinct crack that pierced the air, as the Stormtroopers were all somehow knocked flat off their feet and onto their backs. There was no hesitation as you just chose a random direction to run off in. Ignoring the shouts of the group of designates you left behind.

They can fend for themselves, you thought dispassionately as you sprinted for your life. They had to learn the same lesson you did eventually. In a matter of life and death, there was no one but yourself to count on.

You lunged headfirst into a random corridor to avoid a spray of blasts coming from behind you, grimacing at the way the metal walls sizzled in their wake. Crawling on your hands and knees, you kept to the shadows and darted behind any bit of cover you could find as they hunted after you. They repeatedly called for you to surrender yourself even as they opened fire at you. ‘ _ Hmph’ _ , at the rate this was going, you were going to be riddled with holes before you made it out. But what could you do?

A particularly blind trooper thudded past the hiding spot you were huddled in. Seeing your chance, you seized their ankle, tripping them on their face. Wasting no time, you stomped the back of their helmet, rattling their head and dazing them. Snatching up their blaster, you sprinted off again, wildingly firing it off at every moving shadow that startled you.

You had a lucky break as you found a sign tacked on the wall that told you that you were just right above the level where the escape pods were. Hope flared brightly as you hurriedly tried to locate the stairs that would take you there. There! To your left! Skidding around the corner, you could see the soft glow of the rows of pods waiting to be boarded. All you had to do was just cross the walkway and you’ll be free...

A dark, looming shadow materialized between you and your escape. From the shadows emerged a cloaked, masked man. 

Ice pooled in your belly as you froze in recognition.

“Ah, my runaway Omega, there you are. You’ve kept me waiting for quite a bit.” The man chuckled. 

“You’re Kylo Ren.” You hissed, half in accusation and half in denial. 

“Yes. Say it again Omega. Say my name again.” He purred lowly.

Your face flushed hot as fury swept through you. This arrogant man standing in front of you was the sole cause of your recent upheaval and misfortune. Your peaceful life shattered beyond repair by his delusions. Impulse made you lunge at him, your hands curved like claws to exact some sort of retribution for ruining your life. How dare he toy with your life like this? You won’t stand for some Alpha messing with you like this. “I am going to make you pay.” You promised with a growl.

Something stopped you completely in mid jump, freezing your body in mid air. It was like you had just crashed into a solid and invisible wall. A pressure coiled around your throat, squeezing inwards. Making you gag for air. You strained to move but could only manage to blink furiously. You gritted your teeth. Come on, move, you pleaded your immobile body in frustration.

Kylo Ren removed his helmet as he stepped towards you. His mouth thinned in displeasure as his nostrils flared. “I’d take care to mind my manners Omega. I will not hesitate to punish you for every act of your defiance and rudeness to me. I suggest not testing my generosity anymore than you already have.” He hissed over your lips.

Your eyes daggered in fury at him. If only looks could kill. 

The man only smirked at your powerlessness, tapping a gloved finger on your bottom lip. It both infuriated and entertained him, how stubborn and defiant you were. He could read your wish for his death in your eyes. It made your eyes sparkle so alluringly. So much hate...so much passion... _ all for him _ . It stirred his arousal. He lifted your chin and crushed his lips to yours, tongue slipping past to plunder your mouth thoroughly. His teeth sank into your bottom lip. He suckled it hard until it was bruised and swollen. It was heady, how you had no choice but to accept his forced attention. 

“How pleased I am that you saw fit to deliver yourself to me, and to save me the trouble of having to come collect you, myself.” Kylo’s eyes gleamed wickedly at you. His voice dropped to a sultry whisper, “I felt it, you know. I felt you coming towards me through the Force. You made it so easy for me to figure out where you were going.” His gloved hand carded through your hair. “Nothing was hidden in your mind. It was like reading an open book.”

As if to prove his point, a deep hum filled your head. Everything shook and vibrated painfully as you felt him wrenching your mind wide open for his perusal. It made you nauseated, having this foreign presence rifling through your memories and knowledge without your permission. He burned you from within; a dark, greedy fire that sought to consume all of you. Weakly, you pushed back at it mentally. Wanting him out of your head. 

Kylo was amused by your pitiful attempts to struggle against him. You were too weak to do anything. The soft flutterings of your Force vibration was so pitiful, that he doubted you’d even be able to give him a nosebleed. He pressed a light kiss at the corner of your lips. Murmuring against your skin as he felt you tremble against him. “You burned so brightly in my mind since that day you stumbled in on my meditation. And now that I’ve got you, I’ll take my time in learning just what it is that makes you stand out to me. You better be worth my time little Omega. You won’t like what I’ll do, if you turn out as useless as the others.” He promised silkily. 

Baring your teeth, you mentally thrashed and tried to batter through his Force hold, by sheer will. You saw him frown slightly. No doubt he didn’t expect for you to put up this much of a fight. You latched on to that. He just showed weakness. You can use this to your advantage, as long as you keep up the pressure.

“Stop.” He commanded, his gloved hand hovering right over your face. “Just be a good Omega and give in. You will not escape me.” He growled.

Your lips twisted into a sneer. Something swelled and bubbled violently from deep within you. It grew until you felt it shatter bright and brilliant like a supernova. Your bones vibrated as the Force swirled and gathered around you. Everything slowed to a stop for a long heartbeat. Your breathing was loud and harsh in your ears. You swallowed and leveled a challenging glare at Kylo Ren, “I will never give in.” You promised with all your loathing.

Time sped back up. There was a pulse of Power that released as a shockwave from you, knocking Kylo back into a wall, disrupting his hold over you. You grunted in pain as you tumbled to the floor, your body crushing your right arm beneath you. Panting, you pushed up on your good arm and glared up to see the image of the Supreme Leader waver just slightly.

Hold on…

You squinted and suddenly found yourself all alone.

Although, not for long. 

Boots echoed from above, clunking rapidly down the stairs. Voices shouted, garbled and aggravating the headache blooming from your temples. The appearance of the Stormtroopers shook you out of your daze, spurring you on towards the escape pods in a dead sprint. You shut yourself in and wasted no time in smashing your palm against the eject button. Grinning in relief as the pod shot off and out of range of their blasters before you could blink.

Panting from the adrenaline, you collapsed against the side of the pod, trying to catch your breath. “Kriff. Can this day get any worse?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can this day get any worse? Oh we shall see, won't we? 
> 
> As always thank you for stopping by, I always appreciate your company. Stay safe and take care.
> 
> Until Next Time~


End file.
